Different Beginnings
by LixPix
Summary: Andy McNally has just got back from a 6 year tour of Afghanistan. Rather than disappear into the mundane life of a civilian she decides to join the police force. This will roughly follow the same line as the TV series, but with my own twists. This is my first fanfic...that I've put up here anyway. Therefore constructive criticism is welcome. I don't own Rookie Blue.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It had been a hard decision, leaving her 'family', going back to civilisation, but the last few years had taken their toll. She was more than ready for a civilian life style.

"_Ghostwalker, state your position" a disconnected voice came over her radio._

"_According to my calculations? Somewhere hot, dark and damp…thinking it is Hell Boss…" she sighed back._

"…_you getting bored soldier?" the humour in her superior's voice was hard to miss._

"_Bored Sir? Of Hell Sir? Never Sir…what makes you think that?" It wasn't professional, she knew it wasn't professional, but after 4 years of working together her team were as far removed from professional as you could get._

"_Don't know Ghostwalker, but how about you take another look around and see if you can get a better reading of your position."_

_She glanced around, not moving from her seated position "Sir?"_

"_Yes Ghostwalker?"_

"_I've figured out where I am Sir"_

_Chuckling the disembodied voice sounded like static "and where is that soldier"_

"_A hop, skip and a jump from suicide point Sir."_

"_Good to know, when you get there, let me know what the fall is like hey?"_

"_Will do Sir, if you want to join me Sir, I'm sending my co-ordinates now…" sighing she straightened her back, stretched out her arms and settled in for what looked to be another sleepless night watching the target's house._

She smiled at the memory; trying to keep only the good ones took effort…a lot of effort, but it was worth it. They had gone through so much together, forgetting everything would have been impossible.

Looking around at the eager faces milling nearby, she hated to admit it, but, perhaps, she didn't go as civilian as she could have. Taking in her surroundings, analysing the faces that would eventually become known to her she grinned. She was finally following in her father's footsteps, if he had still been alive; she knew he would have been there with her today, complete with a look of pride that would probably have stayed there for a good few days.

"_Really kid? You're joining the Army? Why? Why not follow me? What's wrong with what I do?" She had put off this conversation for that exact reason. He was so proud of his profession, honoured that he could protect and serve for his country and his countrymen. _

"_Nothing Dad, I'm proud of what you do, it's just…it's not the best fit for me right now. I need to do my own thing"_

"_And your own thing is going and getting blown up in a war that we shouldn't be in?" her Dad's voice broke. "I don't mean that kid…you know I don't mean that. It's just a shock is all. You finish college, you get great grades and you choose to throw it all away and for what…fighting a never ending war?"_

_She grabbed his hands and held them to her face. "I'm doing what I feel is right Dad, the very thing you taught me to do. I'm fighting for my country." Taking a deep breath she took in his slightly messy flat, the coffee stains on the table, the discarded newspapers filled with one story or another about Afghanistan. "It's not the way you wanted me to go, I know that, but it is the way I need to go. I need to do this Dad and I need your blessing to do it."_

_She watched his eyes searching her face, looking for any signs of doubt or worry. She knew he wouldn't find it but still, she found herself holding her breath. _

"_Okay, okay kid. If this is what you want. If this is what you really want, you have my blessing. Damn it but you have my blessing." Kissing her on the cheek he sighed. "I am going to worry about you every damn day until you come home though kid, you've gotta know that!" _

_Smiling up at him she nods. "Yep, I do. As I will be worrying about you back home, it's only fair!"_

_Laughing she let him pull her in for a hug._

At that memory she felt her eyes begin to glisten. Taking a shaky breath she reviewed her new life. At least for the next 6 months she would have a steady routine, the same bed, the same people. She had dealt with a life time's worth of pain, agony and violence that, at the tender age of 24 years and 6 months, a comfortable bed and a decent meal would be luxuries to her.

Resettling her backpack on her shoulders, she took a deep breath and headed for sign in.

Without looking up, a grey haired uniform wearing a name tag of 'Holder' acknowledged her presence with a curt "Name?"

"It's Holder…it says so, right on your nametag Sir" she grinned at the uniform as she heard a chuckle behind her.

The grey head looked up. She could see the tiredness around his eyes, the monotony of the day creasing his forehead. "Funny. You are a funny person." Motioning behind her, he continued "You are also standing in a queue holding up other people trying to sign in. So how about we drop the humour and just state your name."

Blushing from the uniform's put down, she mumbled.

"I'm sorry…I cannot hear you over your embarrassment…again?"

"Andrea McNally Sir…though people call me Andy".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Staring at her bed and the discarded tops now piled high Andy concluded that she had absolutely no idea what a trainee police officer should wear on her first day of training. She had already decided on jeans, but what top? It was a warm day so a tank top? Would that be appropriate? Should she dress smartly? Casually? Smart casually? Should she dress how a cop would dress when off duty…how does a cop even dress when off duty?

Sighing she turned from her bed back to the closet and sighed once more. Maybe civilian life was going to be harder than expected.

"_Get up, get dressed and get out" a voice shouted from outside._

_Awake in an instance, rolling on her side and out of bed Andy didn't even blink. Throwing on her combats and top, lacing up her boots, she grabbed her jacket and was out of the door in less than 5 minutes._

"_Sir?" she queried?_

"_We have a sighting of two targets on our list, we are heading out in 10. Get your stuff, get the team and get to the lot."_

"_Sir, yes Sir!"_

_Turning to get nearby tents she smiled evilly. Grabbing a nearby foghorn she stuck it through one of the tents and let loose. On hearing the groans and muffled insults coming from inside; she stuck her head through the flap._

"_Get up, get dressed and get out, we have another target…in fact we have two…so move it, Capt wants us ready as of 5 minutes ago."_

_Repeating her actions once more in the next tent she could only shake her head with the resulting comments "She doesn't think we are already awake, the foghorn can be heard through blasted material…you think the CWO knows this?"_

_Grinning she stuck her head in the tent and located the owner of the comment. "I play fair Jenkins…I wake one with a foghorn, I will wake the other…now up and out…move it!"_

"_I'm telling you, she's evil…" she heard Jenkins moan, "my last CWO was harsh, but I swear, she enjoys it."_

"_She's been in this team for three and a half years Jenkins, trust me, she knows what she's doing."_

"_Hey, I've heard the stories…but looking at her, she looks like she would break if you blew on her…"_

"_Try it, see what happens Jenkins…"_

"_Give her a blow…I'll visit you in the medics…" came a chuckle._

"_Break? McNally? Good luck with that, she's the toughest broad I know…"_

"McNally right? Andy McNally?" Andy turned around to come face to face with a young guy standing at her door.

"That would be me. Hi!" She paused for a second, trying to decide if she had seen this guy before. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Dov Epstein, and no, you don't. I was standing behind you in the sign in queue." Andy watched his face break into a grin as she felt her own cheeks redden.

"Really? Damn, I was hoping no-one heard that."

"I thought it was funny, if that helps?"

Shaking her head Andy shuddered to think who else overheard the short exchange. "Not really but thanks. So you're just starting at the academy too?"

"Yeah, looking forward to getting the training out of the way and on to the streets, you know?"

Grinning she nodded. "Actually I'm looking forward to the monotony of the next 6 months, you heading to class?"

"I am, walk with you?"

"Please, it will be easier having a desk buddy, let me grab a top…" Andy turned back to her bed and sighed "If I can ever decide which one".

"The green one?" offered Dov

"Why the green one?"

"It's on the top of the pile…" with a sheepish smile he shrugged. "It's the easiest to grab?"

Smiling Andy grabbed the green top, threw it on and reached for her bag. Turning from locking the door she grinned at Dov.

"So…what sort of name is Dov…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"I swear, if they make me learn one more law today I'm going to go crazy." Dov's head dropped on to the desk in front of him. "Please just shoot me…put me out of my misery"

Andy tussled Dov's hair affectionately. "I've just met you Dov and while I sympathise I'm here to learn to be a cop…not a criminal!"

Dov turned his head so he was facing Andy. "What sort of desk buddy are you McNally? Come on, I'm in pain…put me out of my misery!"

"_Please…I'm in agony…kill me, please! I'm in pain…put me out of my misery." Jenkins was screaming. His face contorted with anguish._

"_ssssshhhhhh…you'll be fine. We're almost there; you just need to hang on." Andy soothed while holding Jenkins stomach together. After 30 minutes of doing so, her hands were getting tired. "Where the hell is the morphine?" she shouted to one of her team._

"_Coming Sir, we had to grab the other medic bag, we've run out in this one."_

"_Damn it! What happened? Where the hell did they come from? Who the hell gave us that intel?" Andy was trying to piece together the last moments of surveillance as the APC sped towards the US camp._

"_Basecamp Sir, I don't know who. Is Jenkins gonna be alright Sir?" the young soldier asked as he passed over the morphine._

"_He'll make it. If we get to basecamp in the next 10 minutes, he'll make it." Andy injected Jenkins and watched as he slowly fell into a restless unconsciousness. "How long until we hit basecamp Filan?"_

"_Five minutes out Sir, we're getting there as soon as we can." Came the hurried reply._

"_Do they know we have an emergency coming in?" _

"_We've relayed the current situation Sir, they are aware and have an operating table ready Sir."_

_Andy thanked every god she had ever heard of and turned to the guys. "Five minutes out, I want a stable moving platform. Rogers - take the head. Michaels - get the right arm. Nichols you have the right leg. Ven you have the feet and Towers you've got the left leg. When I say move we move. _

_Filan, pull up right outside the med tent – I want it on the right hand side of the truck. The rest of you. As one, we bring him out, we put him down, we move out. We let the med team do their thing. We Do. Not. Get. Involved._

_Clear?"_

_Andy nodded when she heard the resulting clears across the board and just closed her eyes as she listened to Filan relay the final instructions. They could do this, they had to do this, Jenkins was one of hers, she was not losing him._

"I'll help you" a smooth voice interrupted Andy's daydream…if you could call it that. Turning Andy and Dov were presented with a beautiful young ice queen. She looked like she only ever sunbathed by the light of the moon and Andy was pretty sure her 'natural' blonde was not so natural.

"Hi…" Andy said, warily. "You are…?"

"Gail Peck…I'm…" the young woman started.

"…as in Peck?" Dov spoke up, his voice edged with something Andy could not discern. "The Pecks? The white shirt Pecks? Isn't your brother in homicide too?"

Andy put her hand on Dov's arm to calm him, as it seemed to her he was working himself up into a full on speech.

"Hi" she said extending her hand. "I'm Andy McNally". Gail looked at Andy's proffered hand and merely shrugged her shoulders. Looking at Dov, Gail nodded. "Yes. As in those Pecks". Andy couldn't be sure, but there seemed to be something left unsaid in Gail's response. Before she had a chance to say anything Dov piped up again.

"Well, life will be easy for you then hey, you won't have to worry about a thing." Turning he stared back at the book that had earlier caused him such distress. "Alright for some" mumbled out of his mouth.

Andy, who had yet to turn back, saw a slight change in Gail's stance…almost as if the woman was steeling herself for an onslaught of something. "It must be nice to have others in the family to talk to about this stuff" she said, trying to making amends for Dov's ignorance.

Gail once again turned her ice blue eyes towards Andy. Looking her up and down she sneered "Of course, when it comes to telling me how much they expect of me, I could not ask for better parents."

Andy, all at once uncomfortable and uncertain of her footing smiled uneasily and nodded. Turning around she was sure she heard Gail mutter something under her breath. In Andy's mind the girl had a chip on her shoulder and if that was going to be the case then perhaps this one was better of remaining an unknown.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Heading out of class Dov grabbed Andy's arm and steered her towards a nearby snack machine. "I am starving and if I don't have some sort of energy snack soon I am going to collapse from exhaustion."

Laughing Andy allowed herself to be led over to the object of desire. "Dov, we've only managed to get through one class. If you are dropping now, how will you be when we get to the last class of the day…?"

"Caffeinated McNally, I will be caffeinated. We're cops right? Or we are learning to be. We need to start relying on coffee at some point…right?"

"Sure, sure thing Dov, whatever you say…what did you want?" Andy asked as they got to the machine.

"Don't mind, what promises a quick burst of energy to allow for lightning reflexes when shooting a loaded weapon?"

"I don't think we'll be hitting the range for a while yet Dov, so maybe something a little less energetic?"

As Dov scanned the machine for something edible a cute young farmhand looking guy with short brown hair joined them. "Anything good on offer?" he asked.

"Not sure" Andy replied. "Dov here is doing a detailed search. If he's asked what kind of contraband the snack machine in the courtyard contains at any point today…he will be acing the answer." Grinning she stuck out her hand. "Hi, I'm Andy. This is Dov…Dov?" she said turning to her friend. "Say hi" Dov raised his hand in acknowledgement, but did not pause in his study of the snack dispenser. Andy turned to the young guy and shrugged her shoulders. "He really likes food" as a way of explanation.

Smiling the young guy took Andy's proffered hand. "Hi Chris Diaz." Grinning back he nodded at Dov. "Well if your friend here can pass on any vital information that would be great, that last class was destroying my will to live."

At that Dov turned around "Right with you brother, it's why I am in need of an energy fix" having concluded his part in the conversation, Dov returned to his inspection.

Andy smiled as Diaz raised an eyebrow in response. Turning around he motioned over a young blonde guy who had been, until that moment, hovering at the edges. "This is Samuels"

"Hi, Samuels. Nice to meet you." Andy felt rather than saw Samuels check her out and immediately felt her hackles rise…well she would have, if she had hackles.

"_McNally huh? Your Dad is a cop I hear." The base commander barely looked up._

"_Yes Sir"_

"_You didn't want to follow in his footsteps McNally?"_

"_No Sir"_

"_You feel like telling me why?"_

"_I want to serve my country Sir" That finally got him to look up. Staring at her for some time he slowly took in her image._

"_You're a little young to be volunteering for the Army, let alone this particular unit McNally."_

"_I have exceled at all my classes Sir, I feel that this is the right fit Sir"_

"_I can see that McNally, you've outshone all of your female counterparts, as well as a few of the males ones." Looking her over once again he sighed. "I'm not saying you can't do it McNally, I'm sure, after reading what your CO has written about you, you'd managed…just to show everyone they were wrong..."_

_In the pause Andy felt her heart fall "Sir?"_

"_I just don't know if you're doing this for the right reasons McNally. These units are tough. Tougher than what you're used to here."_

"_I am aware of the requirements Sir, I reviewed all my options. This is the one I want…Sir."_

"_It's going to be hell McNally, you'll most likely be the only woman on the team. You won't get special treatment, you'll sleep, eat, bath and shit with these men…you think you can handle that?"_

"_Sir, I grew up around cops. My mother walked out on me and my Dad when I was only a kid…I've been raised by men Sir, it won't be an issue."_

_Sighing again the base commander drew his hand over his face. "I've given you the assignment McNally, I've had the damn higher ups on my back for a while in regards to getting a woman into one of these units…you'll be a test run. You think you can manage that?"_

_Andy felt her heart expand. She was getting what she wanted. What she had asked for. "Hell yes. I mean Sir, yes Sir!"_

"_Just don't let me down McNally, you've got to prove yourself 100x times over, just to be on par with these guys…are you sure you can do this?"_

"_Sir, yes Sir!" _

"_You are dismissed McNally…good luck!" He gave her a half-hearted salute and waved her away._

_Andy left his office feeling a conflict of emotion. She was over the moon she had been given her requested assignment but right now, well she damn well hated that she was female. She thought that when she was out of training things would be different. Turns out the stakes were just higher, as was the price of failure._

Turning to Dov she hurried him along.

"Almost McNally, a man's choice of snacks says a lot about him."

"Yeah what did you pick?"

"Smarties…" he replied looking up at Andy.

"Smarties?" Andy asked.

"Yeah Smarties."

"Well what does that say about you then?" she asked confused.

"That he is twelve and still needs his mother?" Diaz threw Samuels a warning look before turning back to the other two.

"I apologise for Samuels, he can be an idiot when he wants to."

"No worries Diaz, just remember to take him out for walks every now and then and pick up after him." Andy grinned at Diaz, barely glanced at Samuels and dragged Dov away.

"Hey, watch it McNally, I'm eating here" as he managed to miss his mouth with two consecutive attempts.

"It's big enough Dov, it shouldn't be too hard. Come on let's go. We've got a class starting soon."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

In the next class Dov once again plonked himself down next to Andy. Smiling at her he held out the smarties bag. "Want any?"

"Don't know, don't want people thinking I'm twelve" she joked. Watching him grimace, she was immediately filled with regret. "Hey Epstein, it was a joke…I was joking."

"I know, I know...it's just I've heard it all before you know? People look at me, they judge me by what I look like …they never seem to see what I can be"

"Hey I get it, I'm female aren't I?"

"Seriously? You're female?" Dov laughingly replied, wiggling his eyebrows to emphasise his amusement. Why didn't you tell me?"

Andy playfully smacked Dov's arm before sobering up. "It's why we're here right? To learn to be cops. If that won't show people who we are in the inside, I don't know what will." She was focused so much on Dov that she didn't notice the class lecturer gently tapping his pen against the desk.

"Trainee…I'm sorry I didn't catch your name…"

Dov shoved Andy urgently. " I think he is talking to you…"

"I am indeed…and you are?"

"Dov Epstein Sir. This is Andy McNally Sir."

"Well Dov Epstein and Andy McNally, if you have finished your conversation for now, would you mind if I started the lesson?" The lecturer smiled at them both, on noticing their rather red faces he turned to the rest of the class.

"Hi, my name is Jerry Barber…you can call me Detective Barber. I am here to give you a basic run through of case handling. I am here because I pissed off my boss and therefore this is a punishment. I see it as a punishment and I will be treating it as such. I will not be holding your hands and gently guiding you through this. You want to be cops. You need to learn how to think for yourselves." He stops long enough to gauge how his speech is taken. His eyes landed on a youngish woman in the front row. "You, what is your name?"

"Traci Nash Sir"

"Nash, what is the most important thing to remember when dealing with a case?"

Nash just stared at Detective Barber like a deer in headlights. "Well Nash? Any ideas?"

"Ummm…off the top of my head sir?"

"Sure Nash, whatever floats into that head of yours first…please, we have all day." Barber crossed his arms and sat perched on the edge of his desk, just staring at Nash.

"Never breaking the chain of evidence Sir?" Andy spoke up, mainly to protect the young woman from any further embarrassment, but a small part was to try and make up for her faux pas earlier.

Detective Barber did not shift his position, he only turned his head to look at Andy. "That is one important thing McNally, but it's not quite right…anyone else?"

While others started to raise their hands and offer suggestions, Andy looked at Nash to sympathise. She was a little shocked to find a scowl on the other girl's face. "I had that" she stated coldly. "I didn't need your help."

"I…uhhhh…I thought you…"

"What? Required saving? Please, you don't need to pretend, hide behind a façade; it's okay if you're just that type…"

"That type?" Andy asked confused.

"Yeah, the ambitious, happy to step on anyone type…don't worry, I get it. Just don't pretend you did it to help me out…"

"_God, here we go again…anyone else bar McNally have an answer for me today?" The teacher sighed while looking around the room. "Come on people, you should all have done the reading. Just because McNally is in the class does not mean you get to skive off!"_

"_Sir, just let soldier Perfect answer, you know she wants to. You know she can do…why torture the rest of us?"_

_Andy whipped around to see which of her fellow classmates was taking a kick at her this time. Before she had a chance to respond however, the teacher spoke up._

"_I don't know Jones, perhaps because McNally won't be there to save your arse when you end up on the front line not knowing the butt of your rifle from your own backside." The titters from the class left Andy in no doubt that she would be getting it in the neck that evening down at the bar. Maybe it would just be easier to forgo the visit this evening. Get some more time down at the firing range or something._

"_Sir, If McNally is just so perfect what is she still doing in this class?"_

"_Like the rest of you, she has to learn all this shit to pass her exams. Unlike the rest of you, it seems she is actually learning it." McNally was pleased that her hard work was being noticed, but at times like these, she just wished to be invisible. Being centre of attention didn't fit well with Andy, she preferred to work in the shadows. She had run into a few older special ops guys the other day and after listening to some of their stories had begun to consider that path for herself. _

_They were all specialists in one field or another, but they relied heavily on each other and their bonds seemed to be unbreakable. They were like a ready-made family. And after watching her father lose himself into the bottle over the last few months Andy was more than ready to find a more cohesive family unit._

_Stepping out of the classroom Andy found herself being shoved into a small room. "You think you're so perfect soldier Perfect? Huh? You think you're better than the rest of us?"_

_She knew who it was, she knew what was driving it. What she didn't know was where the rage that was building inside of her was coming from._

"_You like showing us up McNally? You like making me look like an idiot?" The voice was getting harsher._

"_You are an idiot Jones. You are an insufferable idiot." – way to go McNally, wind up the bully. What a great idea.- she had no idea what possessed her to say it, but something inside her had snapped. She didn't even know it was there, hadn't even felt it stretch. But Jones had snapped it, broken it clean in half and for that, for that he was going to get the brunt of whatever it was that pushed her here._

"_You think you scare me Jones? You think dragging me into a darkened closet will have my knees quaking?" her voice was low, but there was a tinge of something, something hard and cold that had Jones double guessing his latest actions._

"_Shut the fuck up McNally, I'm sick to death of having to listen to every bloody Officer go on about how great you are…you are nothing…you are less than no…"_

_With barely any indication of her intentions, McNally found her right fist connecting to his lower jaw in an upper cut. Followed swiftly by her left finding it's mark into his stomach. "Compared to you Jones, pond scum is a decent living being. Come near me again and you won't get back up." _

"Ignore her" Dov whispered. "You know why you did it, I know why you did it. Just ignore her"

Andy shrugged. "It's nothing Dov, I've had worse. She's embarrassed, she's ambitious and she's worried…I don't know what about but she is. She'll get over it."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: A very small amendment to this chapter. ****I thought I had taken out all mention of locations (bar the Afghanistan ones, obviously). **This is exactly why I need to find someone to review what I write. At the moment I am currently trying to bribe my very good friend with cookies. :-)

**Kate1701**** - Firstly, thank you for reading what I wrote and taking the time to comment. I am truly pleased that you liked it enough to drop me a line. (like I said, I really appreciate feedback and constructive criticism). I also completely agree with you :-) When I first thought up this idea I did, initially, place it in New York. Then I realised; part of what I loved about the show stems from its Canadian roots. I must have just missed that mention, thank you for bringing it to my attention. You've just made my story that little bit better, so thank you. :-D **

**Thank you to everyone else who has reviewed or followed my story already. I cannot believe just how amazing you people are. You all give me the encouragement and ****enthusiasm ****to continue with this story. I just hope it lives up to your expectations. **

**Chapter 6**

Staring at the letter in her hand Andy turned to Dov and Traci. "Okay guys…let's see what we've got."

"We'll be fine…right?" whined Dov "We'll be together?"

"Of course we will" came Traci's reply "and if not, we'll still catch up"

"No-one stays in touch after their assignments come through. You get your division and that's it. You've got your fellow rookies and they become your new family."

"We'll be fine Dov. Chill out. It will be all good." Andy heard Traci soothing Dov in the background but she was so focused on not freaking out herself that she almost missed Dov's next question.

"Andy? Andy…you still keep in touch with any of your college mates?"

"_How is she Captain?" The older man was talking quietly to a captain under his command. "How is she coping?"_

"_Can't say for certain Sir, though I'd hazard a guess she's not taking it well. She's never lost anyone before Sir. Shocking I know, but it's true. Her track record has been spotless. She's taking this one hard."_

"_You think she'll get over it?"_

"_Can't say for certain Sir, like I said, she's never had to deal with this before."_

"_Was the intel out?"_

"_Seems to look that way Sir, but she cleared the building sir, she was watching it all night. No-one entered and no-one left Sir…we don't know where they came from."_

"_So she says Captain."_

"_So she says Sir, and I stand by her word Sir…McNally doesn't lie Sir. She has been with me for four years Sir, I stand by my CWO Sir. If she says she cleared the house, she cleared the house. If she says no-one came or went…I believe her Sir. McNally does not lie Sir."_

"_but she is doubting herself now Captain?"_

"_It looks that way yes Sir"_

"_Does she blame herself?"_

"_Absolutely Sir."_

_The older man sighed. "Damn it. I asked her, I asked her four years ago if she could handle this assignment. She said she could. I knew I should have gone with my gut instinct, but the damn girl was so stubborn."_

"_Sir, not wanting to contradict or disagree with a superior officer…"_

_The older man smiled wryly and nodded his acceptance for the captain to go on. "…but she has dealt with this assignment Sir, and so much more, for four years Sir. She has outperformed on every task before and during these last four years in regards to other people's expectations. She is a damn fine CWO, the best I've ever worked with Sir. Everyone deals with the loss of their first soldier in their own way Sir. I think it is just harder due to the time it's taken for it to happen to her Sir." Pausing the captain looked up at his commanding officer, unsure if he should continue._

"_Go on son, what do you want to say? Get it out while there is no-one around to make an official note of it"_

"_The men Sir, they call her their lucky charm. I think it went on for so long that the idiots started to believe it Sir, so much so that a newbie took it to heart and didn't watch his six Sir. It's not her fault Sir, I can guarantee it Sir."_

"_If I was a more cynical man Captain I would accuse you of sleeping with your CWO…"_

"_No Sir, definitely not Sir…"_

"_Like I said, if I was a more cynical man. As it is, I've known McNally for a long time now, I know what she is like. If you say you trust her word then I trust her word." He stopped for a second and just looked at his captain. "You just have to make her trust them…you think you can do that Captain?"_

"_I don't know Sir, I think we may lose her over this Sir…I think she may decide enough is enough Sir." _

_Both men understood, without having to talk further that if her captain could not get her to see the incident for what it was, a horrendous accident, a horrific mistake, then she would no longer be fit for duty…at least not the duty that had been her life for the last four years. _

_What both men did not know was sitting outside of their tent, listening with her eyes closed was the subject of their conversation. She knew, without a doubt that she would never be able to knowingly send her men into a hostile environment without second guessing every decision she ever made. _

_In that split second, when Jenkins breathed his last, Andy knew that her days in SO were over. She was heading back home. To do what? Who knew, but she could no longer stay where she was._

Andy? Andy? Jeez I told you…no-one ever keeps in touch. We are going to have to break up the gang." Dov's voice was getting louder and louder.

"Shut up Dov…" Andy snapped. "just…shut up…okay?"

Before the startled Dov had a chance to reply, Diaz came running up to them. I got 15th…I got the 15th division…what about you guys?"

The trio looked at each other and then looked at their envelopes in turn. Taking deep breaths the three of them ripped their envelopes open.

Traci let out a squeal "15th, I got 15th…I have to go, I have to…ummm…go tell…someone!" Andy grinned wickedly at Traci. "Say hi from me" she whispered quietly. "I'll see you at work on Monday!"

Traci spun around with a huge smile filling her face. "You got 15th too?"

"Yep" Andy replied. "you're not getting rid of me that easily." Turning to Dov she raised her eyebrows in the unasked question.

"I'm in…I'm staying…the gang is not going to have to break up!" During all the commotion, Traci managed to slip off, Andy knew exactly where she was going and couldn't blame her. Her friend seemed to have become rather taken with a certain Detective over the last 6 months.

Turning to the guys, Andy smiled. "The four of us together, riding the rookie train…what could be better?"

"I hear you all got 15th?" Andy and Dov's faces fell with the sound of that voice. Diaz turned to greet the new comer.

"Hi Gail, yep, we are all headed to 15th, how about you?"

"Same" she said with a smirk. "Looks like we'll all be one big happy family".


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Firstly, sorry for the delay, I spent the better part of last week drooling over cars I will never own.**

**Secondly – Wow! Just Wow! Thank you to everyone who has followed, favourited (I'm not sure that is actually a word. Word doc says no! But I'm going with it anyway.) and reviewed. Thank you all so much. **

**I hope this lives up to expectation, it was a hard chapter to start as I didn't know how quickly I wanted to jump in. Turns out, not so quickly. **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it. As always, please leave reviews. You can only help me make this better.**

**Chapter 7**

The alarm clock would not shut up. No matter how deep Andy tried to wedge her head in the space between the pillows and her mattress, the samba continued. Mocking her, taunting her, telling her that sleep was no longer an option.

"_One of these days, I'm going to find that damn Klaxon and remove it…or even better? Stick it up the damn CO's butthole!" Rogers grumpily threw on his khaki's and began his usual attempt at making his bed._

"_Seriously bro, that is what you call a military grade bed?" Michaels asked as he walked passed on his way to the showers. "I'm not doing your kitchen duty because you cannot be bothered to learn how to make the damn bed the right way."_

"_Shut your piehole Michaels, I'll make my bed anyway damn way I see fit. You're not an officer."_

"_Both of you, shut it!" Towers was sitting on his immaculate bed, dressed for the mornings activities. With a shit eating smile on his face he looked up from reading his book. "Michaels, grab a shower and get your arse dressed, stop winding the idiot up. Rogers, it's not rock science. It's making a damn bed. Either learn it or get yourself removed from this unit. Personally, I don't care which one, just make a damn decision!" _

"_You know what you can do Towers? You can stick it…"_

"_Atten-tion!" A sharp strong voice came from outside the barracks. "Officer on deck."_

_A more sudden transformation of the bickering men could not have existed. Their petty argument forgotten, they stood to attention at the base of their beds. While Towers could barely bring himself to seem interested, the rest of the unit were looking with curiosity as their CO walked in with a young female. A young female clutching an army kit._

"_Hell no!" Without even realising it, Rogers spoke up. "I mean, just, hell no!"_

_The eyes of the CO came to rest swiftly on the soldier staring slack jawed at the newest recruit. "Something on your mind soldier?"_

"_She's a bloody female Sir!" The rest of the team just stared at Rogers as if he had gone insane. It is one thing to privately discuss their own, personal, opinions about women on the front line, but to openly admit your displeasure…in front of an actual woman, hell in front of your CO was just plain damn crazy._

"_Congratulations Rogers, it seems your training has paid off, your ability to notice the more subtle facts impresses me time and time again." He turned to the young woman and gestured her forward. "This is private Andy McNally. Rated in the top 10 of her classes…" he turned then to look at Rogers "which includes the men Rogers._

_She is joining this unit as of today." He pointed to the only empty bunk nearest to the door. "This is yours. Keep it within regulations, hell, just keep it better than Rogers over there and you'll be fine." He paused as if he was unsure as to what the procedures were when leaving a female alone with a bunch of male lunatics. _

"_Thank you Sir" Her voice was quiet, but he heard the steel beneath it. She would not be giving her new bunk mates any chances to get rid of her. She had finally made it, Special Ops, and like hell was she going to let a few testosterone filled apes drive her off._

"_Alright, parade is in 10. Rogers, I see that your bed is once again in the disarray I have come to expect. Michaels…I am pretty sure that what you are wearing…or not wearing is not regulation. _

_Towers, get this unit sorted. You are the ranking officer here, get them into shape." Turning on his heel he left them with three words. "Parade in 10"_

_Once Andy heard the door slam shut she nodded to her new teammates. She knew it was going to take a lot of effort to win them over, but she hated to be told she couldn't do something. Determination rose to the surface and she almost stalked to her bunk; the whole time feeling numerous pairs of eyes following her path._

"Get up Andy…" a waft of coffee gently invaded her attempts at sleeping. She only then realised that the blasted samba had stopped some time ago. "First day on the job Andy, come on, up and at 'em…" again the waft of coffee grew stronger before it retreated.

Lifting her head Andy soon located the source of the smell. Traci was sitting smugly at the end of her bed holding two cups of coffee, occasionally taking a sip from one.

"Trace? I think I'm dying Trace." Andy paused as if considering her situation. "Yep, definitely dying; can't possibly get out of bed. You should go on without me." Flopping over on to her back she stared at her friend. "We're not playing anymore." Her voice was quiet. It was calm, but it was quiet.

"Can't argue with you on that Andy; we've graduated to the big leagues my girl. So get your cute butt out of that bed, into that shower and let's go catch some bad guys!" Traci put down the two coffee cups and lunged for the duvet. Before Andy had a chance to react she found herself shivering on the mattress with only her tank top and shorts to ward off the early morning chill. "Come on Andy, up, Up, UP!" After grabbing her friend's offered hands she dragged herself in to the shower.

A little while later, after a few more, not so subtle, pushes from Traci they found themselves pulling into the police car lot. Looking around Andy saw a lot of faces, faces that she didn't know. A few looked familiar from the previous night, where her newly superior officers and colleagues basically got the rookies drunk, but still, there were a lot of new faces. Before she had a chance to process Traci was pulling her out of the truck and calling over to a passing Dov and Diaz.

"Hey guys, are you ready to have some fun?" The smile Andy saw on Traci's face was mirrored on the two heading towards them.

"Hell yes, this is what I have been waiting for for the last 6 months. We are policemen…and, ummm…women. We are police persons." Dov struggled while the rest of the group just shook their heads in pity.

"One day Dov, one day you will learn to keep your mouth shut." Diaz shaking his head grinned at the two ladies and started to push his flatmate towards the back entrance. "Come on ladies…" he called over his shoulder. "The bad guys won't wait for you to do your hair."

Laughing Andy turned to Traci "Officers" she stated, grinning. "We are police officers."

"So who is who?" Andy asked Dov as they walked into the empty parade room. Wanting to make a good impression on their first day, they had agreed to get to parade earlier than necessary. When they walked in they had the pick of room.

"Front or back?" replied Dov.

"Huh?" came the confused replies.

"Do you want to sit at the front or the back?" he clarified.

"Front" Chris piped up.

"Back" Traci stated.

"Middle" Andy grinned.

"Fantastic guys, way to go with the decisive responses." Shaking his head Dov pointed to Chris.

"Why?"

"We want to make a good impression right? Let's hit the front, look eager…"

"Too eager" piped in Traci, "Waaaay too eager." Looking at the others she gestured to the room. "We don't want to look like we are trying too hard. Let's hit the back row. We are earlier enough to show willing, that will be enough." Nodding as if agreeing with herself, she continued "I go for the back row."

"Won't that have the opposite effect to sitting at the front? Making us look like we're not that bothered?" Pointing to the center of the room, Andy turned to her friends. "I think the middle is perfect. Not too eager, not too un-eager…I'm not sure that is a word, but let's go with it."

The chorus of 'fines' had them head towards the center of the room.

"and I don't know" spoke up Dov "Traci was doing the whole stalking thing, ask her."

"Traci was stalking?" Andy squeaked.

Chris turned to Traci "Who were you stalking?"

"No-one!" came her indignant reply. "What the hell are you talking about Dov?"

"The TO's. Andy was asking about them" Dov answered. "When we first walked in. Before the whole seating debacle." He explained in response to Andy's look of confusion. "I don't know who is who, but Traci will, considering she stalked them and all."

"Don't _you_ want to know about each of our TO's?" Andy pushed.

"Sure, but I'm not going to stalk them." Dov replied grinning at Traci who was glaring at Dov.

"I didn't stalk our TO's Dov. I just asked…" Traci cut off suddenly, looking around. "…you know who."

"Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever" came his distracted reply as he slid in to a seat next to Chris. "the females are wack."

"Wack?" Chris repeated "Seriously?"

"My parents are hippies, what can I say?"

"That isn't going to explain it away every time Dov, you know that…right?" Traci leant in grinning evilly at him. "One day you'll just go that one step too far and we'll all know."

"Know what?" Dov asked suspiciously.

"That you're actually a hippy too!" Andy laughed, smirking at her friend.

"Take that back McNally."

"You want it taken back, prove us wrong!" Grinning Andy turned to Traci. "Okay Trace, hit us with it. Who is who."

Traci settled into her chair, crossed her arms and began to steadfastly not look around the room that was slowly filling up with cops; each one giving the four rookies a look of amusement as they walked in.

"Okay, so, the thirty something black guy" Traci started, nodding subtly to a cop sitting behind them to their left "that is Frank Best. Recently divorced, god knows how many years on the job, looks to be going for Boyko's job when he moves on."

"Okay, so not someone to irritate on our first day." Dov interceded, grinning at the others.

"The next is Noelle Williams." Traci continued; ignoring Dov and gesturing slightly to the black woman sitting next to Best. "She is the only female TO and she is supposedly hard as nails and tough to impress. Determined to get ahead and is definitely looking for that white shirt."

"Someone else not to irritate, huh Dov?" Chris nudged his flatmate.

"Would've thought so" Dov replied, attempting to glance at Noelle without anyone noticing. "I think she scares me more than Best!" Dov semi-joked back.

"The final one is…"

"Final one?" Chris interrupted. "There are four…"

"Five" Andy said quietly. They all looked at her in confusion. "Gail?" she said in an exasperated tone. "You do remember Gail Peck is also a rookie here." Andy indicated to the back corner with her head. In unison, the other three turned and stared in the direction Andy pointed.

"Almost forgot the Ice Queen was joining us" Traci stated.

"Yeah, way to kill my mojo Andy"

"Dov!" Andy said sharply. "Stop ragging on Gail, she's one of us…"

"That explains why she is over there sitting with the other cops then." Traci retaliated.

"Perhaps because we never included her in our arrangements today." Andy was hit with a feeling of shame. Not being included, seeing them all sitting there as an obvious unit. "Maybe we need to start including her..."

"Hell no!" Traci spoke over whatever Andy was about to say. "The ice queen can stay where she is, I'm happy with this arrangement."

"Trace, what about…"

"This is a conversation for another time ladies, let Traci fill us in about TO number three…" Chris said trying to placate the two women who were obviously gearing up for a big one.

"…About that" Dov interrupted. The other three turned to look at him. "Why are there only three? There are fo…five of us" Dov amended with a guilty look at Andy.

"I don't know" Traci responded. "I only know that there are three." Looking at her fellow rookies she gestured to the, now filled, room. "Can I continue…before parade starts?"

The resulting nods convinced Traci that she had, for the time being, her friends attention.

"So" she began, her voice now a hushed whisper. "The final one is Oliver Shaw. He is supposedly pretty easy going. Married for years, has three daughters. He has been on the force for 15 years and loves being a cop." She grinned at Dov. "Out of all of the TO's, he is the one you want. He actually seems to be invested in training us rookies"

"How do you know so much more about Shaw?" Chris asked.

"He came through the academy with…well you know who with. So he knows more about Oliver than the others." Traci shrugged. "So yup, they are the people we need to impress if we ever want our ties cut."

Chris smiled. "Easy, just do as they say and don't mess up."

"Easy huh?" Dov replied, glancing at Chris. "Let's be honest, the last 6 months have been anything but easy…you think real life will be any different?"

"So, what do you think it's going to be like?" Traci asked. "You think it will be hard?"

"We'll be riding shotgun with our TO's and all we need to do is what they say. We'll be fine…" Andy paused, just for a second, but it was long enough for Diaz to step in.

"We are going to be great. It is going to be great. We are officers…" sparing a grin at Andy showing he had overheard their conversation earlier. "…and we love this job."

"Serve, protect and try not to screw up" ended Boyko. He watched the rookies file out talking amongst themselves. Obviously not eager to lose their connection to one another just yet.

"I'm telling you guys, first day on the job and I get desk duty? How fair is that?" whined Dov. "And I have to work alongside Peck! All day…do you think Boyko hates me?"

"Well you have been here for longer than 5 minutes…" grinned Andy. "so it is more than possible you've annoyed Boyko already."

"Seriously? You think I could have done something to get him mad at me? All I've done is come in, change and get to parade. Early I might add."

"Breathing, maybe it's just you breathing that irritates him Epstein. I know it annoys the hell out of me." Gail walked passed. Barely glancing at the rest of the rookies, she continued towards the front desk.

"Save me guys, come on…she's the devil. I need saving." He grimaced as one by one the other three patted him on the back and headed out to their intended cars.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This took me a while to write. I wasn't really sure how to approach it. That and I spent last weekend cheering on Lewis Hamilton to win at Silverstone! It was a great day! :-)**

**Once again, for all those that have followed, favourited and reviewed. Thank you, so much. You guys are awesome.**

**I hope you like it, please let me know.**

**Chapter Eight**

Andy watched as Diaz and Traci headed towards their allocated TO. Both seemed a little more on edge since Traci's who's who. In fact Diaz looked positively sick as he climbed into the passenger seat of Best's car.

Glancing at her TO waiting by car number 1505, Andy adjusted her bag and straightened her shoulders just a little more. Taking a deep breath she walked over to the officer Traci had pointed out earlier as Oliver Shaw.

"You are again?" came his hello.

"McNally Sir, Andy McNally."

"McNally huh? As in Tom…?"

"Yes Sir, as in Tommy McNally Sir." Andy cut across, fidgeting slightly, a reaction Oliver couldn't help by notice. "I'm his daughter...he is, was, my Dad." Her face flushed as she realised she was rambling.

"_McNally!" The sharp voice rang out over the camp._

_Andy looked up. Her CO was heading her way, his face, as usual was unreadable._

"_Whatcha do McNally?" came Towers voice. "Did you show Richards up again?" _

_Andy smirked back "Please, I just have to wake up to show that piece of shit up." The smirk left her face though as she turned back to her CO. "I have no idea what I've done this time Towers. Does he look mad to you?"_

"_Who knows with the CO." Shrugged Towers "You could have wiped the Taliban out or managed to give them every undercover op we have going, he'd still look the bloody same."_

"_Not helpful Towers." She glanced quickly to the rest of her unit. "Any of you? You guys heard anything?"_

"_Heard they were sending all the women home…" Rogers voice piped up "not sure why he's coming over here though. Didn't think we had a woman in the unit." It had taken a while, but eventually Rogers had gotten used to her. Now, after 2 years of working together they were basically brother and sister. _

_Andy gave him a quick grin but turned back immediately as her CO approached._

"_Sir? You called Sir?"_

"_Just make me walk the damn length of the camp why don't you McNally." Her CO complained._

"_It's for your own good Sir" Michaels spoke up, coming to her defence. "You spend so much time with the officers now a days, it does you good to get out among the little people." Michaels grinned up at his CO, pausing briefly in cleaning his weapon._

"_That so Michaels?" came the warning tone in their CO's voice, a tone that was completely ignored by the whole unit. _

"_That would be affirmative Sir; we've seen the dinners you guys put away." Filan, the newest to the unit joined in. "Don't think I've seen you down the gym recently either Sir." Looking around he was greeted with mirroring nods. _

"_It's like you all want to be doing scut work." Their CO shook his head and then turned to Andy. "McNally, there is a communication for you in comms." At that Andy felt her unit freeze. The CO did not come and inform you of mail. _

"_And _you_ came to tell me Sir?"_

"_I was coming this way McNally"_

"…_You just complained about having to cross the entire camp sir" she interrupted._

"_Don't over think it McNally, just get your arse to comms." He looked at her unit, wondering how they would cope with this._

_Andy took one last look at those that had become like family and headed towards comms. She never heard her CO continue his conversation with her unit, nor did she see the looks they gave her departing back._

"_I was told there was a communication for me." Andy stated as she walked into comms._

"_Name?"_

"_Fredericks…says so, on your uniform." She grinned as the young soldier looked up. The look of annoyance disappearing of her face when she realised who it was. "McNally, long time, heard about the last op, congratulations. Damn good result."_

"_Thanks Fredericks. Someone has to kick arse in this camp, especially if they insist on keeping the good ones sitting on their butts all day." Grabbing a chair in the nearby corner, Andy pulled it over and collapsed next to her old bunkmate. "So tell me, what is new in the world of comms?"_

"_Oh you know, this and that" replied Fredericks cagily. "What about you? Still enjoying the testosterone filled Ops unit?"_

"_Oh you know, yes and no" Andy responded happily. "It's good to see you Fredericks. When did you get over here?"_

"_Four weeks ago, four very long weeks ago." Came the sighed reply._

"_Four weeks? That all? That's nothing, wait until it's been 6 months…that'll kill ya."Andy paused and surveyed the surroundings. The small bed for whoever was manning the comms, the generator powering the multitude of electronic devices, the sparse environment that she had called home for the last 6 months. "I think we're getting leave soon though. Our CWO was talking about it earlier."_

"_You still got Richards?" Fredericks asked, her voice squeaking slightly._

_Yep, piece of shit that he is. Cannot wait for him to move on. Personally I think Towers should have the position. He basically runs the team anyway."_

"_Really?" Fredericks laughed "I had heard via the grapevine that that was you."_

_Andy bowed her head slightly in embarrassment. "sometimes, I suppose, but Towers leads really. I just give my opinions."_

"_Opinions that they listen to and tend to follow Andy." Fredericks tone sobered. "Don't get bashful about this, what you're doing is great for females like me. You proved that you are an asset. We need people like you to make it, to impress the big chiefs. So don't downplay this shit okay?"_

_Looking up Andy flashed her well known smile. "Sure, if you promise to give me all the intel first!"_

"_Making you seem even more intelligent and amazing?" grinned Fredericks. "Sure, you have a deal."_

_Not knowing what else to say Fredericks coughed nervously. "So, you came here for your communication?"_

"_Yep, not a clue what it's about unless it's marching orders. But I haven't shown Richards up in at least what, 6 days?" Smiling she looked around as if searching for it._

"_Hang on then, I need to make sure they're near a screen." That stopped Andy in her search. _

"_Near a screen? What now?"_

"_It's a telecomm. Someone back home wants to have a word."_

"_Oookkkkayyy..." Andy felt a knot begin to form in her stomach. Something was wrong. Telecoms from home were rare, extremely rare, especially for someone in her unit. No-one was supposed to know where they were. For someone to track her down, oh hell yes, something was most definitely wrong._

_Fredericks was busy in front of the computer trying to get a workable signal. "Hang on a sec, yep got it." She gave Andy a brief glance and then turned her attention back to the screen. " Sir?"_

"_Fredericks?" the disembodied voice was low and oddly comforting. Andy didn't know why, but she pictured a relatively elderly gentleman._

"_Yes Sir, I have an Officer McNally here for you Sir."_

"_McNally? Aaah yes, shit, McNally." Andy heard him sigh "Okay Fredericks, put her on. Head on outside would you make sure we are not disturbed?"_

_As Andy's knots intensified Fredericks gave her shoulder a squeeze and walked out._

_Andy shifted her chair in front of the screen with apprehension. "Sir?" her voice not coming out as strong as she would have liked._

"_McNally" she watched as the Colonel, who indeed resembled what she pictured the perfect grandfather to look like, looked her over. "I'll make this brief McNally, we are bringing you home."_

"_Sir? No sir! Please Sir…"_

"_Hang on soldier, not for the reasons that I am sure are running through your head right now." He sighed. A noise off screen caught his attention. With an absent nod he turned back to Andy._

"_I'm really sorry to tell you this kid but it's your dad. Tommy McNally. He passed away last night. It was quick, a heart attack supposedly…"_

_The rest of the Colonel's speech was lost as Andy's whole world fell apart. All she could see was her father as she said goodbye to him before this last tour. He wasn't looking so good, his breathing was a little laboured and he was constantly flushed. She had mentioned it then, but as always he had just waved it off. "It was a bad day", "the hot weather makes it look worse", "there was no problem". Andy knew she should have pushed, but she was rarely home. She had asked some of Tommy's old force buddies to keep an eye on him, but without constantly checking in, something she could not feasibly do, she was blind. Andy knew the drinking had caught up to him but never, not once, did she think this would be the outcome. Tommy McNally was indestructible. A sob escaped from her lips before she could stop it and a single tear tracked its way down her cheek. _

_The Colonel, unsure as to what to do now mumbled something incoherent. Andy watched as again his attention was grabbed off screen and she suddenly had this insane picture of a little woman shaking her fist at him in reprimand. She found herself laughing, the image refusing to leave her. _

_Snapping his attention back to what looked like a near hysterical woman on the screen the Colonel shouted for Fredericks. The tent flap opened, but instead of Fredericks Andy's whole unit came barrelling through the opening._

"_We have it from here Sir" Towers stated into the screen as the rest of the guys moved Andy away. _

"_Thank you soldier." He paused as if thinking about his next comment. "We've arranged transport at 06:00 tomorrow morning."_

"_We know Sir, our CO has informed us of the situation." Towers turned to look at the rest of his unit "We were scheduled for leave soon anyway Sir. We've arrange for it to be brought forward a few weeks. We'll be escorting her home Sir."_

"_Good, good." Looking at Andy now cocooned within her unit, he turned back to Towers. "Look after her son; she is, by all accounts, a damn fine soldier."_

"_The best I've ever worked with Sir." With a final nod the connection was cut._

_Andy had been moved to the small bed. Her laughter had quickly resided to a soft quiet sobbing as her mind tried to process the last 5 minutes._

"_Hey, McNally?" Rogers spoke softly as he bent down to her level; lifting her chin slowly until she was looking at him. "We're coming home with you McNally; you're not going through this alone. We are a family. We will deal with this as a family."_

Oliver looked over his new rookie. He didn't know a great deal about her, even with her being Tommy's kid. Tommy never really spoke about her much. He knew she had joined the Army 6 years ago, but that was only because Tommy had been bitterly disappointed that she hadn't followed in his footsteps. His opinion had seemed to change though, over time. But he never spoke about her again, well not to Oliver anyway. Oliver had seen her again two years ago at her father's funeral. She had been surrounded by what looked like military men, so he could only assume she had remained in the service all that time. He had tried to reach her after the service, but her friends had whisked her away shortly after it was over. She had given a broken thanks to everyone who had shown up, but everyone could see that Tommy's death had hit her hard. One of the guys with her, a guy named Mike Towers, had explained that she didn't feel up for the wake they were throwing at The Black Penny, she was thankful that they were throwing it, she knew her father would have loved it.

Oliver sighed, of all the rookies to get.

"Did you know I was your Dad's rookie?" Oliver asked.

Andy stiffened beside him, her face not betraying the turmoil that was currently starting up within her. "No Sir, I didn't."

'Definitely military' Oliver thought to himself. "Yep, old Tommy taught me all the tricks. It feels only right that I pass them on to you." Andy saw him wince as he realised the subtext of what he had just said.

Smiling gently Andy turned to him. "Like what Sir?" she asked.

Sighing, in what was obvious relief, Oliver grinned then forced his face into a sombre expression. "Well there is a little thing regarding a talk that we must have"

"A talk Sir?" Andy raised her eyebrows.

"Yep, the whole, do not embarrass me talk, the do as I say talk, the your radio is on the wrong side talk…" at this point he gestured to Andy's belt. Flushing in embarrassment she quickly transferred her radio from one side to the other, mentally kicking herself. She had always had a comms officer in her unit and they had ear pieces when they were on missions so this whole personal radio thing would take some getting used to.

"Sorry Sir…"

"and cut the Sir McNally" Oliver interrupted.

"Sir…sorry…ummm" her face scrunched up as she racked her brain "…what do I call you then Si…Officer Shaw"

"Oliver, just call me Oliver." He shook his head smiling slightly. "I may be your TO, but I am also your colleague McNally. So call me Oliver. Or Shaw, you can call me Shaw if you prefer."

"Yes S…Oliver. I can do that." She paused as she looked over to her TO "…I think. It might take some time."

"Make it quick McNally, I don't think I could cope with the deference."

Andy laughed. "So was that the talk?"

"Wha…?" Asked Oliver, momentarily confused. "No, no that was not the talk. First we need to go find a coffee shop, where you will proceed to buy me coffee and THEN we will have the talk."

"Yes Sir!" Andy replied, her grinning face showing Oliver that the last Sir was not so much a slip as it was a joke.

"Good, right I think…"

"We have a trouble unknown – is there a unit available to attend?"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi guys, so this is a little longer than usual. I have tried to snip it here and there, but not at the detriment of the actual story. I hope you guys like it, I wasn't sure how I was going to introduce the delightful Sam Swarek, but this introduction kind of wrote itself. **

**As always, thank you to all of you for reading, following, favouriting (seriously can nothing be done to this word?) and reviewing. You guys are awesome.**

**Chapter 9**

For a split second Andy just stared at the gun, there was no way she could disable her guard and reach the gun toting manic before he got a shot off. Traci had a kid; she had a family that relied on her. Andy began to feel the hopelessness of their situation.

They had pulled up outside the address only to find Officer Williams and Traci pulling up too. After coming across a young girl barely breathing and dealing with that, the two TO's had given their rookies an order to search the other levels for any witnesses and to make sure no one left the building. It was grunt work, going door to door asking residents if they had seen or heard anything. Especially in this neighbourhood where cops were as hated as the tax man maybe even more so. Andy had heard two voices in a nearby locked room and when she had had no answer, she had kicked open the door. Sitting on a windowsill opposite had been a guy fitting the description of the perpetrator talking to another man.

After shouting police she called for Traci and then stood in shock as the dark haired guy disappeared out of the window, only coming back briefly to grab his friend and disappear again.

Traci had appeared next to Andy as she had started for the open window. Looking down she had seen the two guys making a run for it down the fire escape. Without thinking about it, Andy had been after them in a flash. She had heard Traci calling her back, but eventually heard her give up and clamber out after her, mumbling something incoherent as she had. They had chased them for a few minutes, before rounding a corner to see the two guys disappearing into a warehouse.

"Right, I'm heading in after them, I need you to go around the side and see if you can block them off from the other way." Andy had puffed to Traci as they had arrived at the steel door. "You okay with that?"

"Sure" Traci had responded, keeping one eye on Andy as she had motioned to Andy's radio. "Keep in touch."

"We don't want them to hear us." Andy had replied "we need to go radio silent unless absolutely necessary. I've called in our location; they should be on their way here."

"Okay then fellow Rookie" Traci had said as she started to jog in the direction of the side alley "give me two bursts on the radio when you've got them." She had grinned as she had disappeared from view.

Andy had quickly reviewed the steel door, she had noted it had made a lot of noise when the two guys had gone through and not wanting to announce her arrival in the same way, she had quickly located an open window. After checking the general area both sides of the window were clear she had pulled herself up and through.

Looking around, the first thing Andy had noticed was how clean the warehouse was. Most looked like they hadn't been used in a while, this one looked like it was swept and cleaned regularly. A few boxes were lying around to her right but nothing looked sinister. She heard the clatter of metal on concrete, followed by a voice swearing somewhere to her left. She had turned to follow, keeping herself to the walls and making sure she checked each crevice and opening. She had briefly wondered about Traci, she wasn't military, but this was just general police work. Right? Granted it was their first day, but what else could they have done. She had called in their location, they just had to find the perps and wait for their TO's to turn up.

Continuing down the corridor, the voices had begun to get louder.

"I told you, they were following us, I saw them" a panicked voice had spoken up

"Stop stressing man, we lost the idiots a few streets back. Look we've turned up a little early. Anton will have to deal with that. Let's just get to the meet and get this over with. Okay?" This voice had been deeper and a hell of a lot calmer.

"Anton is going to kill us if we've brought the cops here."

"Let's just not tell the guy what happened okay?" the deep voice had continued. "Let's just go about our business as if nothing is wrong. You think you can do that?"

"Sure, no worries," the panicked voice joked "It's only Anton Hill after all."

"That's my boy. Come on."

With that, Andy had heard the footsteps start up again and begin to disappear. She had peered around the corner and saw the two retreating backs disappear up ahead. It had taken all of two milliseconds for Andy to decide to follow. She had whispered her location and the updated situation into her radio and traced the same path the two guys had just walked.

She must have followed them for a good few minutes before realising the voices were no longer fluctuating in their noise levels. Taking this as evidence that they had stopped Andy had stopped and listened as a few more voices joined them.

"Gentlemen, you are early. Boss won't like it" came a heavy set voice. "That and it seems you brought company with you."

Andy had felt herself stiffen as she heard a muffled yelp that sounded a lot like Traci. Restraining herself against the instinct to step out and run to her friend, Andy had looked for a better vantage point.

"What the hell?" asked the deep voice.

"This is a cop boys, a cop that seems to have followed you in." the heavy set voice had responded, the threat of violence evident in his tone.

"Hell, we came in from the other direction" the deep voice had argued. "If that bitch came here, she came here because of you."

"Is that so?" the heavy set voice countered. "How about we ask the little dear" by this point Andy had found a spot where she could view the scene without showing herself. She had frantically been on the radio, without receiving any response; the feeling of déjà vu was beginning to create knots in her stomach. She couldn't go through this again, but there was no way of knowing if the signal was compromised here and she was not going to leave her friend to find out.

The view had not made the situation any better. Traci had been lying on the floor her hands tied with rope and a t-shirt stuffed in her mouth. One of the guys, Andy had assumed the guy with the heavy set voice that mirrored his body shape, was holding a gun aimed at Traci's forehead. Andy had immediately recognised the two guys from the house; one of which was looking a little more concerned than the other.

The other three were unknowns. Trying to take a mental snapshot of each of them Andy had not noticed she had gotten company until the cold barrel of a gun was pushed against the back of her head.

"Get up" the voice had growled. "Now!" The last word was spoken loud enough to draw the attention of the small group a little way off.

The older gentleman had smiled unnervingly at Andy. "What've you got?" he had asked with a voice that sent shivers down Andy's spine.

"_I'm telling you, we are babysitting." Rogers declared. "We are bloody well babysitting a fucking building."_

"_It's not so bad man, compared to the last assignment; it's a walk in the park." Nichols was leaning back against a shell rocked wall resting his eyes. They were all sitting in what looked to be a living room of a now disused and destroyed house._

"_Yeah man, I'm with Nichols" piped up Michaels "It's nice to be chilling for once. We never get the easy ops." Rogers turned to his team mate and scoffed. "You're just bloody happy that you get to sit down man."_

"_Yep and it's under a roof…" looking up Michaels shrugged his shoulder "…well a partial roof any ways."_

"_We're in the bloody desert you fuckwit…what the hell do we need a roof for?" Jenkins joined the conversation from his position as lookout at the hole that passed for a window._

"_The heat you numbnut. It is more bearable in the shade than out in the open. I swear I was going to start hallucinating on the last op." Michaels threw the stick he had been playing with at Jenkins._

_Catching it without turning around Jenkins smiled. "Well, if you start hallucinating naked women…you give me a call okay?"_

_The easy banter was heard over the comms. Andy and the rest of the team were currently watching the building from a secondary location._

"_Have you heard from base command Ven?" Andy spoke quietly, drawing her small four man team's attention from the banter of their fellow comrades._

"_Not yet Sir, I'm waiting for the 22:00 check in Sir."_

"_It is 22:01 Ven…make the damn call."_

"_Nest this is chick 1…awaiting confirmation of flight test." Ven located the correct bandwidth and started a conversation. Andy smiled and shook her head at the latest attempt of base command to come up with usable codes._

"_Chick 1, this is Nest…ground data has been verified. No hostiles in the area. Flight test is a go. Repeat, flight test is a go."_

_Nodding to Ven, Andy got on to her comms. "Chick 2, this is Chick 1. We have been given a go by base command. No hostiles in the immediate area so flight test is a go. Repeat flight test is a go. See you boys on the ground."_

_Grabbing their guns and slotting their night vision googles into place the two teams moved out slowly. In perfect synchronisation, the two teams moved in on the building in question. It wasn't a huge building, in fact it was pretty much nondescript. However the activity to and from this place in the last few weeks had raised eyebrows back at command. So much so that they had sent Andy's team out over two weeks ago to survey and watch the place. Initially they had noted every time someone had come and gone from the building. Photos were taken, not that the suspects ever showed their face, but still, photos were taken. Times were jotted down. However, in the last few days no one had come or gone. Command had begun to get antsy and a breach plan was formed. _

_Using drones enabled with heat sensors, command had confirmed that no one was currently in the building. If there was anything to find, now would be the time to find it. _

_Two seconds after the breach, Andy knew something had gone wrong. She tried to communicate with her second unit but the comms were down. Comms were never down, this was a bad omen. _

"_Chick 2, this is Chick 1…something is off. I'm aborting the mission. Get out of this building now. Move."_

_When she didn't get anything back, no static, no voices, Andy began to worry. Her team were her responsibility; they depended on her to have their backs. To get them home. All of them. _

"_Chick 2, this is Chick 1…come in. Can you hear me? Chick 2, this is McNally, where the hell are you?"_

_Turning to Towers she shrugged. "Are your comms working?" She watched as Towers went on comms and attempted to communicate with her missing second unit. She watched his face, first fall into confusion, only to end up in fear. "No Sir, my comms are down."_

_Andy swivelled to the rest of her team. "Is anyone's comms working?" She watched frantically as the rest of her team tried their radios, her heart sinking as each one reported a failure._

"_Okay, we know where they are heading. They will most likely have realised the comms issue too. This mission is now imperative. We find our unit and we get the hell out of dodge._

_Ven, you are on me. Towers Filan you have our six. Move out."_

_Moving as one Andy felt rather than saw her team follow her orders. They were moving silently when the first shots rang out. Still in formation, they sped up their movement, making sure to clear each room before moving on to the next. While speed was of the essence, it would not do to be caught napping from behind._

_By the time they got to the action it was in full swing. At least 20 or so Taliban soldiers were pinning her team behind a nearby rubble pile. Quietly Andy signalled to her unit to take up vantage points surrounding the nearest group. Once in position they let fly. Bullets came from every direction and the enemy soldiers were cut down from behind, giving the other unit a route of escape. Michaels, on seeing the route open, grabbed Rogers and signalled to Nichols and Jenkins to follow. With Andy's team providing cover fire the others fell into formation. With the signs of obvious practice and repetition the whole unit began to move towards to exit from which Andy's team entered._

_With one or more of her team providing cover fire back down the hallway to prevent the Taliban from following the exit was pretty smooth going. Once they hit the outside however things changed. Everywhere they turned enemy fire rang out. It was clear that they knew Andy's team had been watching and they had laid a trap for the US soldiers. A trap that Andy had led her team straight into._

"_Filan, where the hell did you park the damn truck?" Andy strangled out._

"_Two clicks northwest from here Sir." He pointed. "Just over that sand dune"_

_Looking around, taking into consideration all of the information, Andy knew that they would not get out of this if they stuck together. It went against everything inside of her, but she knew that they had to split up._

"_Filan, you take Ven and head to the truck. The rest of you, we will lay down cover fire, all angles." Turning to Filan she smiled. "Get the truck, head to the edge of the town. We will meet you behind the building where Chick 2 camped out. Get there as soon as you can. We will be waiting."_

"_Yes sir." Came Filan's only response._

"_Right, on my 3. One. Two. Three." On Andy's three Filan and Ven began to move towards the truck's location. The rest of the unit continued firing at random locations. Trying to keep the Taliban pinned down._

_Andy sighed with relief as she watched two of her unit disappear to relative safety. "Right now it's our turn." Looking at each one of her remaining team she shrugged. "It's what they pay us to do…right? On my mark, we move. Head towards the mosque, I've not noted any fire coming from that building. Maybe they are religious fanatics…who knows, but it seems our safest option. From there we'll figure out our next move._

_Slowly, they moved from cover to cover, every now and then laying down fire, just to clear a path. Andy could only thank which ever god was listening that it was still dark. She didn't think the Taliban had night vision googles, she was proven right when they managed to get to the mosque with relative ease. _

"_Nichols, scout the surrounding area. Towers, go with him. Watch each other's back". It didn't need to be said, they would do it without thinking. That is what it meant to be part of a unit. Andy said it to make herself feel better. She needed to know that she did all she could._

"_Rogers, Jenkins scope the next move…find me a secure building or damn pile of rubble we can move to."_

"_Michaels, you're with me. Lay down cover for these two. Make sure their heads are still attached to their bodies when we get out of here."_

_As if by a silent command, the unit moved._

_This happened three more times. They would move from building to building, scoping out each next position only once they had fortified their last. It felt like an eternity to Andy, but she knew only a few minutes had passed._

_They were finally within sight of the building where the Chick 2 unit had been holed up during their reconnaissance mission. It felt like a lifetime ago that they had been chilling there throwing banter back and forth._

_Michaels, Nichols, Towers and Jenkins moved out. Rogers and Andy were laying cover fire. It happened so suddenly that only after years of therapy and hours of soul searching, would Andy finally realise that she had no control over the situation. That there had been nothing she could have done._

_Jenkins was moving from a burnt out old fiesta to a nearby doorway. Andy was firing west of him while Rogers was covering his movement from the East. Michaels had reached the building and was beginning to lay cover from the North. A Taliban soldier appeared in the building they had just vacated. Michaels shot him and Andy watched as he went down…a stray bullet was released from his weapon on a direct line to Jenkins. Screaming his name Andy ordered him to get down…too late…she watched as the bullet shredded into his stomach and she saw him fall. Shouting at Nichols, Michaels and Towers to lay down fire where they were, Andy ran out into the open. Grabbing Jenkins where he had fallen, she hoisted him over her shoulder and carried him to Michaels. Shouting orders to get everybody home she continued through the building, praying that Filan and Ven were there._

_Andy almost cried with relief as she took in the waiting APC. Filan was at the wheel, but Ven was by her side instantaneously. He was helping her get Jenkins into the back when Andy saw his face lose the worry lines he had only moments ago. She knew, without turning around, the rest of the team had made it._

_Jumping in, they all took up positions around Jenkins. Filan floored the gas pedal and they took off. Andy heard him on the radio, calling in their situation. All she heard, before turning her full attention to Jenkins was a cold clinical voice coming over the comms._

"_What've you got?"_

Andy had placed her gun onto the floor and had stood up. She had felt the barrel move from her head to rest in between her shoulder blades as it pushed her towards the group.

"Two of you?" the older guy stated quietly. "How many more are coming?"

"It doesn't matter boss" the heavy set guy spoke up. "Where there are a few there are always more. We just need to get out of here." He waved the gun in Traci's direction "let's just shoot the cops and get out of here."

"I want to know what brought these two to this warehouse." The older guy shot back. "Why don't you tell us." He gestured to Andy.

"Your goons over there" she replied pointing at the two from the house. "They ran here from a crime scene. We chased them; we didn't even know you were here." Andy watched as the dark haired guy just shook his head in disbelief.

"You brought them here?" the heavy set guy raged at them. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"We thought we had lost them okay?" the dark haired guy tried to explain. "Who knew that the kids were a little more bull headed nowadays?"

"You should have watched your back you useless piece of…"

"There is no point arguing about that now." The older gentleman interrupted. "Now we need to decide what to do with these two little pigs."

"Shooting a cop will have you forever looking over your shoulder" the dark haired guy piped up. "Let's just scare the shit out of them and get going."

"They have seen our faces, I am not sure I can do that" the older guy sighed "you have made a very simple meeting extremely complicated ladies"

"My apologies" came Andy's sarcastic reply. "I don't know what we were thinking, chasing criminals fleeing the scene."

"I suggest you tone down that sarcastic bite you have missy, it will not help you out of this mess." The older guy stated. "What do you think?" he asked the rest of his crew.

"Look" Andy piped up. "You haven't done anything wrong, right?" You mistook my colleague here for someone trying to break in." she gestured to Traci "once you found out she was a cop, you let her go. No harm no foul."

"It works in theory my dear, but how do I know you won't come after us once you are back in the safety of your department?" the older man shrugged. "I am afraid we cannot take the risk." He turned to the heavy set man on his right and nodded.

Andy watched as the gun was raised. She began to move only to hear a deep voice ring out. "Yeah" the dark haired guy sighed. "That would be a really bad idea Anton."

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" as the older guy, Anton, took in the gun now pointing at the space directly between his eyes.

"You need to drop the guns, get on the floor and put your hands behind your heads." He didn't take his eyes of Anton but you could tell he knew exactly where everyone was. "Now would be good."

"What the hell are you doing?" Anton asked again as he gestured to the rest of the guys to do as the dark haired guy was asking.

"Just get on the floor Anton. Don't make me shoot you." Andy stepped away from her guard as he followed suit. She automatically kicked all of the guns out of reach then found her way to Traci. She pulled out the t-shirt and used it to dry her friend's tears before untying her hands. "You're okay Trace. It's going to be okay." She looked up at the guy holding a gun on everyone with confusion.

"So, you are helping us why?" she asked "not that I'm not grateful, but I'm a little confused."

"Just grab your gun and keep pointing it at these guys would you?" the guy said. Rather than answering her question, he pulled out a phone.

"Hi Jerry?" he spoke quickly "Yeah it's me. We have a situation in a warehouse off King st. Can you send some uniforms and back up. Two of your rookies have found themselves in a situation." He went quiet for a moment, while Andy could only listen in amazement. "Yeah, don't worry, I've got it handled. Had to blow my cover, but I've got it handled."

"Blow your cover?" Andy asked incredulously.

"I'm a cop" he explained smirking at her. "Hey! Where the hell do you think you're going?" he grabbed one of the guys and slapped his head back against the concrete floor. "When I tell you to get on the floor, I expect you to stay still! Don't move! Any of you!"

"You're a fucking cop?" came Anton's muffled voice, filled with white hot anger. "How fucking dare you…"

"Can it Anton, you're lucky I am a cop. After everything I've seen you do, I would love for you to give me a reason to shoot you."

"You're a cop?" Andy repeated.

"Yes sweetheart. I am a cop." As if he was talking to a child. He glanced at her before turning his attention back to the group of men lying on the floor. "I was an undercover cop, until you and your little sidekick decided to play chase and ruin that little gig."

"Hey! How the hell were we supposed to know you were a UC?" Andy argued back. "It's not like you were wearing a badge."

"Did I forget to put that on this morning?" came his sarcastic reply "man I knew I forget something."

Andy was about to retort in a similar vein when she heard her TO's voice. "McNally? Nash? You guys here?"

"Over here Oli" the dark haired guy replied for them. "Just follow the smell of the over eager rookies." he added on, smirking at Andy while he did so.

She glared back at him as Oliver came around the corner. His relief at seeing his two rookies alive and well was written all over his face. As he passed the dark haired guy he slapped him on the back. "Good to see you as always Sammi" Oliver grinned before heading over to check on his rookies.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi guys, so this chapter wasn't the one I initially set out to write (I'm finding that an awful lot with my stories at the moment). But I think it flows well with the story so far.**

**Obviously, while this is going to end up being a McSwarek ending, it would not do to have them end up together so easily - where's the fun in that? All good stories need to put their main characters through the ringer a few times, it builds character, or so I'm told. **

**Anyway…so get ready for a little surprise coming Andy's way. I hope you like the twist I'm going to add to the next chapter. I think it makes more sense than the way the show did it. :-) **

**As always, thank you all for following, favouriting and reviewing. You guys are epic.**

**Oh and Kate1701 – I ask for feedback because I truly want to know what works and what doesn't. You'll never offend me if you are speaking honestly. I hope this time around it doesn't detract from the main story too much; I've tried to make it a lot shorter anyway. Thank you for reviewing the chapters and for giving me your opinion. I might not always use it, but I will always take it on board and be thankful for it.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy.**

**Chapter 10**

Andy stood outside the door, her hand raised, paused in the act of knocking. She knew she should knock, go in, deal with what had happened yesterday, but whenever she tried she kept picturing Jenkin's face as they had raced back in the APC. Sighing Andy let her hand fall once more. She had done it again. She had gotten one of her colleagues hurt in a situation they had no reason being in. True, Traci hadn't been shot, she hadn't died, but she easily could have and it would have been Andy's fault.

"Are you going to knock, or are you just going to stand there all day like an idiot?" came Traci's voice, pulling Andy out of her self-imposed misery.

"Traci?" Andy looked around, trying to pinpoint her friend's location.

"Up here you moron." Traci laughed, lobbing something small and yellow at Andy to get her attention.

"Traci?" Andy said again, this time in confusion at seeing her friend leaning out of the window as if she had no cares in the world.

"Yup, Hi! The backdoor is open, so just come on round." Traci said before disappearing. Before Andy had a chance to take one step, Traci was back. "Oh and bring in Leo's rubber duck would you, it seems to have escaped." She flashed a grin before once again disappearing back into the upstairs window.

Andy looked around for the projectile Traci had thrown at her a moment before. Noticing a bright yellow object a little way off, Andy scooped it up and headed to the back gate. She felt the heavy wooden gate give way as she turned the handle and with a quick pause to regain her composure she stepped through to an immaculate mess. Strewn about all over the garden were bright multi-coloured toys of all shapes and size, picking her way through them, Andy kept glancing nervously at the house. Finally navigating her way to the backdoor she was not surprised to find Traci in the kitchen with two mugs of coffee already poured out.

"I don't blame you you know." Traci blurted out before Andy had a chance to say anything.

"_Come in" came the deep voice. Andy pushed open the door and found herself facing the same officer that gave her the Special Ops commission over four years ago, though it looked like he had risen to the ranks of General in that time._

"_Sir" Andy walked to the chair and saluted._

"_Have a seat soldier" The general motioned to the chair in front of her. "Or are you going to stand the whole time?"_

"_That won't be necessary Sir, this won't take long Sir." Andy replied._

"_Ah yes, I hear you've handed in your resignation."_

"_Yes Sir, effective immediately Sir"_

"_You want to explain that decision to me McNally?" the general once again gestured to the chair "and take a damn seat McNally, this will take as long as I decide it will take."_

_Andy moved in front of the chair and sat down slowly as she felt her legs begin to shake; released from the tension they had been holding._

"_Come on McNally" the general pushed "You won't talk with the psych, fine, but you need to talk to someone."_

"_I'm good Sir, I just think it's time for me to go home" Her face was impassive, unreadable, but the general knew exactly what was going through her mind. It was the same thing that went through every commander's mind the first time they lost one of theirs._

"_Damn it McNally, you are not the first person to lose someone under your command and you will not be the last." He said in exasperation._

"_I know Sir, but it will be the last time _I_ do Sir." Her voice was resolute. She was determined. Losing one was bad enough; she was not going to lose another._

"_You think they'll survive any better without you having their backs?" the general asked "You think they're better off without you? Is that is McNally?"_

"_I think Jenkins is dead because I made a bad judgement call Sir." Andy stated; her voice devoid of all discernable emotion._

"_He didn't die because of you McNally. He died because of this damn war. He died because a motherfucking arsehole shot him in the stomach" the general looked down at the file in front of him "from what I can tell, you did all you could to save his life. If anything, you gave him a fighting chance."_

"_He died" Andy replied coldly "I didn't do anything"_

"_Andy" the general said softly, changing tactics "the team needs you to stay"_

"_I highly doubt that" came her response._

"_They need you to lead them Andy, you are their commanding officer and you have been for two years. You work well together; you're the best damn Ops team we have in Afghanistan." He took a breath and looked at Andy before speaking again "look, why don't you take some time off, all of you. Go back home, see your family and friends. Take some time and think about all of this. Really think about it. Talk to people, a professional if you can, but if you can't, then talk to someone you trust. But don't make this decision rashly. The military has been your life for over 6 years Andy, don't throw away your family over one bad experience."_

"_One bad experience" Andy repeated, her voice quiet. "_one bad experience_?"_

_The general knew he had lost her the moment her face went calm. He had gotten caught up in his impromptu speech and had gone too far._

"_Thank you for the talk general" her voice anything but grateful "however; this one bad experience is enough for me. My resignation still stands. I have done over and above the number of tours required for my length of service therefore I am appealing for an immediate discharge." With that Andy stood up, saluted and walked out. The last words she heard the general say was "It wasn't your fault McNally, I hope one day you realise that"_

Andy just stared at Traci in shock. "Why not?" she spluttered

Traci silently held out one of the mugs to Andy and waited until she took it "Because _we_ made the decision to go in. I could have said no, I could have demanded we wait for back up. I chose to go in Andy. You didn't make me."

"But it was my idea" Andy mumbled "I suggested we split up. I suggested you went around the side. I suggested…"

"I agreed!" Traci broke in exasperated. "Not to put too finer point on this Andy, but you don't control what I do. I am the master of my own fate and I chose to go into that warehouse."

"I should have checked the radio…" Andy started

"We both should have checked the radio" Traci argued back. "Look I get it, you feel bad. Okay! But you need to let me take some of the responsibility of this. We both screwed up Andy, both of us! We wanted to get the bad guys. We didn't think. _We_ didn't think Andy. Not you. Us. You've got to realise that or you are going to crash and burn in this job." Traci nodded to the mug in Andy's hand. "That is a gesture of some sort" Traci said, shrugging as she spoke. "It is telling you I don't blame you, I don't hate you and that we're good."

Andy just stared at her friend in disbelief. "You really don't blame me?" Andy asked in surprised.

"No Andy, I really don't blame you." Traci replied gently. She looked down at her own mug as if considering her next words "I do blame myself though. I made a mistake, I thought I had cleared all the rooms, but I must have missed one. They snuck up on me. It's how they got me."

"The same thing happened to me" Andy admitted "I was so focused on what was happening in front of me, I failed to notice the great lumbering criminal behind me" she gave Traci a small smile.

"So all that proves is that we have a lot to learn; which is no surprise really, we are rookies after all." Traci stepped forward and embraced Andy in a hug. "So we learn Andy. That is all we can do."

Stepping back Traci took Andy's half-drunk mug of coffee and placed it in the sink. "Now get your head sorted and do it quickly. Jerry is driving us to work today." She smiled embarrassingly back at Andy "he won't let me drive until I've been cleared by the psych"

"Hey, hey, hey!" came a jovial voice "Look who it is! Officer McNally!" Andy, coming from the psych's office with the intent to head to parade early, turned around when she heard her name. Her face fell as she recognised Officer Swarek walking towards her. "How did the psych go? Did they talk to you about your hero complex?" a smirk prominent on his face. "Did they go through the methods of managing it with you? If not, I am happy to help. The first rule; don't go charging into unknown situations and blowing a few months of undercover work in one fell swoop."

"Actually they did go through a few things with me" Andy replied, taking a step towards Sam, finding her anger at last. "They discussed how to deal with dickhead officers who cannot understand a simple "We didn't know".

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Sam asked in shock.

"Did I not speak plainly enough the last few times we have had this same conversation?" Andy vented. She couldn't help it. All of her anger at the situation, at her own feelings, at Anton Hill and his men, it all exploded at this one man in front of her. "I told you already. We. Didn't. Know! I don't know how many more times I have to go through this with you."

"Now look here…"

"No, you look! I get it, we messed up. I'm sorry! Jeez you would have thought we killed someone the way you're reacting. We screwed up your op, we know, but how the hell were we supposed to know you were undercover? It's not like there is a secret handshake or signal to let other cops know. So I ask you again. How the hell were we supposed to know?"

Sam, taken back by Andy's outburst just stood there in silence.

"Well?" Andy demanded

"Hey, don't blow a gasket McNally" Sam held up his hands in mock defeat. "I would hate for you to blow something else." He took some delight in watching her jaw drop when she realised what he had just said. He took even greater delight in watching her storm off mumbling something incoherent.

"You having fun Sammi?" Oliver sauntered up to his old friend, pleased to have him back, but not liking the way he was treating McNally.

"Oh you know me Oli" Sam replied, his eyes still on Andy "just winding up the rookies."

"Well leave that one and Nash alone for now okay. They went through something horrific yesterday. Give them some breathing room."

"That one" Sam indicated to Andy by nodding his head at her retreating back "doesn't seem too affected."

"McNally is being released back to active duty today, they've cleared her. God only knows how" Oliver stated "Nash is on desk duty for a while though, seems psych doesn't think she is ready to be out there yet."

"So Nash is off the table then, but McNally is fair game" Sam smiled innocently at Oliver.

"No Sammi, McNally is also off the table. I have no idea how she got cleared, but for the foreseeable future, you can drop the attitude with her" Oliver gave his friend the once over before continuing "I know she messed up your op man, but you've gotta let that slide"

"She didn't just mess up the op Oli; she might have ruined any chance of getting Anton Hill locked up for good." He turned to his friend then, giving Oliver his complete attention. "You know just how bad that bastard is and because of little miss hero and her whacky sidekick he could walk off scot free. That just doesn't sit well with me my man."

"You know if this is anyone's fault it's mine and Noelle's right?" Oliver replied running his hand over his face.

"How is that exactly Oli?"

"We left them to it. It was their first day on the job and we left them alone." Oliver looked in the direction McNally had disappeared in before concentrating on Sam. "They were our responsibility and we screwed up. We left them alone and they got hurt. If anyone is to blame for what happened it's us."

"Ah man" Sam hated it when Oliver got like this, he could never stand up to Oliver when he was in this mood. "Fine, I'll let McNally off the hook; just stop trying to make me feel bad okay." Oliver broke out in a smile and clapped him over the shoulder.

"That's what I like to hear Sammi" He nodded down the hall "Shall we?" he asked, as Sam; shaking his head at Oliver's sudden change of temperament followed him to Parade. Their conversation had made them a little later than most so they leant against a table at the back of the room. Oliver searched the room and found Andy sequestered amongst the other rookies, even Gail was sitting with them, which surprised him.

"Are you sure you're okay Andy?" Dov asked leaning across Gail to look Andy square in the face. "I mean they've kept Traci on desk duty for the foreseeable future. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine Dov" Andy answered stubbornly "I've been cleared. They wouldn't have cleared me if they didn't think I could handle it."

"Well I think that is just fantastic" Gail interrupted smoothly, lifting her arm to push an imaginary strand of hair behind her ear, while in reality pushing Dov back into his original seated position. "Obviously you are not easily fazed…"

"Thank you?" Andy replied, confused at the compliment.

"…unlike Traci, who it seems cannot cope with a little rope burn"

"There it is" Dov piped up "was wondering when the other shoe was going to drop" Gail smiled sweetly at him. "Still, I suppose she will probably deal with it better than you would Epstein."

"Is there a reason you're sitting with us today Peck?" Dov replied angrily "Did the other officers tell you to get lost?" Andy watched Gail tense up as Dov's words hit home.

"I'm thankful you're here Gail, especially after yesterday. Thank you for you r support." Andy interceded before Gail had a chance to form a retort.

"I'm here because I need to show I can be a team player" Gail shrugged, her face closing off "Get over it, don't get over it, I don't care." She smiled sweetly at Andy before getting up and relocating to a different seat.

Dov immediately slid over and glancing in Gail's direction shook his head in astonishment. "I should no longer be surprised at what comes out of that woman's mouth, but I am, constantly!" He looked back at the other two "It's a good thing Nash wasn't here to hear that."

"To hear what?" Traci asked as she slid into Dov's vacated seat "thanks for saving me a chair guys" she smiled gratefully. "I really didn't want to have to seat with one of the other officers today"

"No worries" Dov nodded quickly "pleased to see you at work already."

"They didn't hurt me" Traci sighed "well not physically anyway, they may have tied my hands together but that's about it" she tapped her index finger to her temple. "According to the psych it's all up here. I have to see her before work every day to talk things through" she looked at Andy while she spoke "how the hell did you get signed off already?" she asked.

"I don't know. She asked me how I felt, I told her. She released me to the streets." Andy couldn't look Traci in the eyes, so she made out she was pretending to be studying the board instead, even though she couldn't read it from this far away. She knew why she'd been signed off. She'd been through worse. She'd seen worse. Hell, she'd done worse. They had no worries that Andy could cope with the incident from yesterday. She just didn't know how to tell Traci that, how to tell any of them that, especially as none of them knew she'd even been in the army.

"What did you say to her? Maybe if you tell me what you said, I can say the same things and I can get signed off." Traci suggested as she turned and watched Boyko walked in. "If I don't know what she needs to hear, how am I ever going to get back out there?" she hissed at Andy.

"Maybe that is the point" Chris whispered back. He had asked Andy how she was when she had initially sat down, but he had allowed Gail and Dov to fight for control of the conversation after that.

"The point of what?" Traci asked

"The point of therapy; you won't get back out on the streets until you can prove to her you are ready. If you try to cheat the system you may only end up doing yourself more harm than good." He lent forward then staring directly at Traci "Trust the system Trace, it's there for a reason."

A soft cough had all of the rookies turning to the front. Boyko stood there staring at the four of them with something akin to genuine concern on his face.

"I know yesterday's events were hard on some of you" he started out "it shouldn't have happened, those involved have been spoken to and I fully expect this situation to never happen again." He paused taking a moment to look at all five rookies. "That being said, if at any time you rookies cannot get hold of your TO or the station I do not want you entering an unknown situation. You are to remain in a safe location until you receive either back up or further instructions. Is that understood?"

Each rookie muttered an embarrassed yes before Boyko went on. "Okay then. Today is a new day, we are wiping the slate clean. Nash, you and Epstein are on desk duty…"

"Again…?" Dov blurted out

"Nash, you and Epstein are on desk duty" Boyko repeated silencing Dov with a look. "Diaz you're with Williams, Peck you've got Shaw, McNally" Boyko smiled turning to Andy "you're with Swarek" the ensuing titters around the room only compounded Andy's devastation "You two made such a decent team yesterday, I'll be interested in seeing what you manage to do today."

"Sir…" Sam piped up, horror written all over his face "…I was hoping to work with the D's today Sir, help them solidify the broken case against Hill"

"You've given them the handover already haven't you?" Boyko asked, indicating everyone else could leave.

"Yes Sir" Sam answered warily, noting that no one moved a muscle.

"Then they don't need you for now. If they have any questions, I am sure you can come back to the station to help out." He nodded to the board "for now though, we are one rookie too many for our other TO's, so you're going to have to step up."

"Yes Sir" Sam surrendered. He sat back against the wall, looking over at Oliver

"Hey, don't look at me man; the Staff Sargent has given us our marching orders." Oliver raised his hands in sympathy. "Just be pleased you didn't get Peck" Oliver continued "I heard she drove the officers crazy on desk duty yesterday, supposedly that is why she is in a car today and Epstein isn't."

"You wanna swap?" Sam asked hopefully, only to have his hopes dashed as Oliver clapped him on the shoulder, shook his head and walked out calling for Peck to get a move on. "Just don't be a dick okay Sammi?" Oliver asked just before he disappeared out the room.

Sam turned to look around the fast emptying parade room; the other officers either eyeing him with sympathy or smirking at his bad luck as they made their way out. He spotted McNally sitting in the same spot not moving. Sighing he stood up and walked over. "Alright McNally, let's just do this okay, I won't rag on you if you don't act like an idiot. Sound good?" Sam watched as her shoulders tensed up. He could tell she was trying to restrain herself from replying. He was her TO now; she needed to watch what she said. Sam smiled suddenly. This could actually be fun.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N – Firstly I am so sorry at how long it has taken for me to update this story. Life went a bit crazy and I've had a hard time trying to decide how I wanted this chapter to play out. I knew where I wanted to get to, but I really didn't know how I was going to get there. I've changed it so many times that I've gotten further and further behind in posting it. Eventually I decided enough is enough. So sorry if it is not up to the usual standard, the next one will be better I promise.**

**Now I know I say this every time, but still, I mean it! You guys are amazing. I love reading your reviews and what you think, please keep them coming. And for all of you guys that have favourited and followed. I hope you are enjoying my slightly different take on Rookie Blue. And I hope this chapter isn't too messy.**

**Chapter 11**

Following Sam out to the patrol car Andy was trying her damnedest not to knock him out. Within the time it had taken to walk from the parade room and out to the parking lot her new TO had already asked her to check her radio was working, reminded her _twice_ that they were on the same side and requested that she repeat the orders Boyko had given to the rookies until she had it down pat. She thought that if she just took it, remained silent, he would take the hint or get bored or something. However, he seemed to take personal enjoyment in the fact that he was now her TO, which meant she had to hold her tongue. He would be writing up her reports every day, if she wanted to make it through; to lose her rookie status she had to be on her best behaviour.

"_I am sick to death of your bloody snoring Michaels, keep it up. One of these days I'm going to suffocate you with your own fucking pillow" hearing Rogers pipe up straight off the bat had Towers rolling his eyes. _

"_Don't start Rogers, it's too fucking early" Towers grumbled. Throwing himself out of the bed he headed to the showers._

"_Early? Only for those that have actually slept" Rogers threw back "like Sir fucking Snore-a-lot over there"_

_Michaels merely stuck two fingers up as he started sorting out his bed. Humming jovially as he did so._

"_Dick" Rogers muttered under his breath as he clambered out of his own bed, his legs barely keeping him up. "I am going to suffer for the rest of this god forsaken day coz of you"_

"_So nothing out of the ordinary then?" Michaels retorted winking back at him. Andy could see it was Michaels' intention to wind Rogers up, but until she knew what was what she was keeping out of it. _

_Grabbing her wash bag and towel she headed after Towers, thinking he had the right idea. Unfortunately it meant crossing in between the two warring factions. Trying to be as quiet as possible Andy snuck through._

"_Let's ask the newbie" came a mocking tone "Newbie…" Andy froze. Turning she glanced at the others all studiously making their beds or getting changed. "Hey newbie…" the voice continued. "are you deaf?"_

"_No just obviously intelligent" someone else piped up._

"_Shut your hole Ven, no one was asking you" Rogers stated throwing a pillow at Andy's new found friend for emphasis._

_The guy who had spoken up, Ven, came around the side of his bed and walked up to Andy. He took her arm and led her towards the showers all the while throwing a grin back over his shoulder. "You chose the right option rookie" he whispered conspiratorially._

"_Huh?" Andy asked confused. She hadn't chosen an option. She had remained mute, frozen in place. If anything she had shown herself up to be a coward, a fraud._

"_By not taking sides" Ven continued. "Best to get the lay of the land first, figure out who is who and what is what."_

"_Are they always like that?" she asked, her face frowning. They were nothing like the SO group she had met while in training. Those guys had been a cohesive unit, a family. These guys didn't seem anything like that._

"_Rogers is new-ish" Ven answered, his face a little sheepish. "We've been ragging him hard, he thought he was the alpha dog…he's slowly learning that is not the case." Grinning once again Ven pushed her towards the showers._

"_I wouldn't let it bother you newbie, just keep your head down. Don't get dragged into arguments you have no history on. Keep your hole shut and just listen." He smiled at her then "I've always thought females should be given equal opportunities, so for the first few days just listen. Listen and learn. You want to impress the alpha dogs of this unit, that is the way to do it"_

Ven's suggestion had become words to live by for Andy. For the first few days she had sat and listened. She had asked questions, she had watched and mimicked, she had done everything she could not to draw attention to herself. Because of that, her new family had responded to her quicker than anyone could have predicted. After her atrocious start at 15th Andy was determined to take the clean slate offered by Boyko and get it right this time. If that meant taking every jibe, every sarky remark made by her new TO then so be it. She wasn't going to give him anything else to complain about.

As for Sam, he was being to wonder if his new rookie was a robot. She hadn't said a word since they got in the car, hell she hadn't said a word since he had been assigned as her TO. He'd tried to rile her up, he'd purposely thrown out comments he knew would get her blood boiling and nothing, nada, zip. She just sat there, taking everything in and not giving anything out.

He had been looking forward to winding up the idiotic rookie that had destroyed his UC op. Instead he had been saddled with Ms Mute and it hadn't taken long to get on Sam's nerves.

"So what did you say to the Psych?" Sam out, unable to cope with the silence any longer.

All that got him was her turning her head, assessing him and turning away. Normally he liked silence, he liked quiet, especially if he had to ride with an untrained rookie, but this silence was stifling. "Really? Well I can see how that would work." He snarked "you just put the fear of god in her with a look"

He saw her flinch at that, it was barely perceptible but she flinched. 'Interesting' Sam thought and with that, the young woman became that little more intriguing to him. "Come on McNally" he half laughed "Let's call a clean slate huh?" he glanced over at her, watching as her eyes remained steadfastly focused on the road ahead "We don't have to be besties" he joked "but we do have to work together and that would be a hellva lot easier if you actually vocalised your responses…you know, like talked!" he grinned at her then, attempting to be charming.

"About what Sir?" She responded without thinking.

He raised an eyebrow at her slip but let it go. He wasn't sure, but he would bet money on that not being the first time she ever said that. "About anything McNally, what did you do before joining the police? Did you go to college?"

"I partook in the degree of life Sir" her voice calm and contained.

He couldn't help but stare at her after that "_You partook in the degree of life…_" he repeated incredulously

"Yes Sir" came Andy's response

"What exactly does that mean McNally?" Sam asked bemused

"What does it mean Sir?" Andy replied innocuously.

"Yeah McNally, what the hell does 'I partook in the degree of life' even mean?" he asked getting a little frustrated with her obvious evading techniques.

"It means I didn't go to college Sir" Andy was trying to keep emotion out of her voice, trying to lie low until she got the lay of the land, the lay of Officer Sam Swarek who was confusing her more than she would have thought. The ribbing she had been expecting, however the switch to personal had thrown her and to give her time to get her bearings she had had to stall for time.

"How come?" Sam asked curiously. She didn't seem like an idiot; in fact she came across as quite bright, well most of the time he conceded, as he thought back to the day before.

"Is this necessary for us to do our job Sir?" Andy snapped. She grimaced, mentally kicking herself, knowing she had reacted, knowing she had opened her god damn hole when she shouldn't have.

Seeing his rookie's reaction Sam wasn't sure what the hell was going on, but he wasn't going to push it. He wasn't a lover of sharing anyway and he wasn't going to force anyone else to do so. He had just assumed that, as a woman, McNally would have happily talked his ear off about her life. "Hey, it's not like I care McNally" he retorted in his usual snarky manner "I was just trying to make time go by"

"Did you go to college?" she asked, her eyes holding a challenge he couldn't quite fathom.

"Like I said McNally, it's not like I care" he countered. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her shrug and turn to look out of the window. Gritting his teeth in frustration he was about to throw the handbrake just to get something from her when she spoke.

"What are your rules?" she asked quietly, her eyes once again on the road ahead.

"My what? My rules?" Sam asked confused.

"Oliv…Officer Shaw had a few rules. Like do not embarrass him, do as he says…" Andy looked at him then "You know, TO rules"

Sam nodded finally in understanding. "Well those are standard" he confessed. "Other than that…I'm not you boyfriend so don't expect me to hold your hand" He glanced at her seeing her eyes remain rigidly on the road "Look McNally, I did not ask to train a rookie, I did not ask to have a partner…"

"I am well aware of that Sir" Andy interrupted. She was finding it harder and harder to keep her emotions in check with this arsehole. Did he think she had requested him for a TO, specifically asked for him in the aftermath of yesterday's events?

"…shut your cake hole and listen McNally" Sam broke in "I didn't ask for either of those things, but that's what I've…" he glanced at his rookie "we've been dumped with so let's make the best of it huh?"

Andy was about to respond when the radio crackled into life. "Car 1519 are you close to the barn?"

Sam gestured to Andy to respond

"1519 ten four" Andy stuttered out knowing her TO's eyes were on her.

"1519, we need you back at the barn asap" came the disembodied voice. At that Sam grabbed the radio and took over.

"This is officer Swarek, can you expand on that?"

"It's a direct order from Boyko 1519, you are needed back at the barn." The voice didn't change, the same even tone and temperament

"Is this something to do with Anton Hill?" Sam asked getting frustrated

"1519, please confirm your current location and advise that you are heading back." came the irritatingly calm voice.

"Tell me if this has something to do with Anton Hill" Sam growled back "I need to know if this is something to do with Anton Hill" He was getting angry and a small part of him was getting worried. He had contacts within Anton Hill's organisation; if Anton Hill was being released then he had to get to them before he did.

"Please hold 1519" the voice still unmoved by Sam's rising volumes.

Throughout the whole exchange Andy had just sat back watching her TO. She could see the occasional flash of worry cross his features and she wondered if it was for himself or another person. A part of her was already constructing an accusation if it turned out he was worried about his own hide. 6 years in the army had given her a limited understanding of personal survival. You had a unit, you protected that unit through thick and thin, anything else was just not good enough.

"We may have to make a stop" Sam's voice broke through her reverie, shaking her out of her walk down a very dark memory lane.

"What?" Andy asked, having not heard his last sentence.

"We may have to make a stop" Sam repeated rolling his eyes "depending on what HQ have to say"

"You want to tell me why?" she pushed

"Not until I know if we need to make the stop or not no" Sam countered grinning as he watched her force her face into a bland expression. He knew he was finally getting to her, he just hadn't realised she had such self-control.

"1519 I can confirm your recall is related to Anton Hill. He has been released and has made some threats against you. The Staff Sargent has ordered you back to the barn until this is resolved."

Andy watched as Sam pulled the car over and stopped. He leant his head against the steering wheel. "I'm sorry…" she started quietly, stopping when Sam raised his hand up in the universal signal for "Please shut the fuck up".

Taking a few deep breaths Sam reached for the radio. "Okay HQ, we are heading back. We are currently about 20 minutes from the barn, we'll be there shortly" he put his fingers to his lips as Andy went to speak, pointing at the radio still transmitting in his hand.

Returning it to its holder and cutting the connection Sam motioned for Andy to start.

"We're only 10 minutes out" she stated bluntly

"I know, but we have to make a stop." Sam replied.

"I figured. Are you going to tell me where and why?" she pushed. He looked at her then, really looked at her, trying to discern if she would willing go along with what he needed to do.

"You might as well tell me Sir, it's not like you can drop me off and not have HQ and Boyko notice" having it put so simply caused Sam to run his hand through his hair in resignation.

"Fine, let's go." Sam threw the car into drive and peeled out. He knew she was staring at him. He could feel her eyes boring a hole into his head. He just didn't know if he could trust her.

He kept his eyes focused on the road ahead. Images of what Anton may do to Emily because of him kept repeating over and over in his head until he was almost persuaded they had already happened. He had turned Emily, he had coerced her into helping; whatever happened to her now was his fault. He was so caught up in torturing himself he almost didn't see the turn off. Pressing hard on the brakes he swung the car to the left, narrowly missing oncoming traffic. He heard Andy grunt but nothing else came from her side of the car.

Pulling up Sam sat still staring ahead. "Not that I mind the extreme driving or the adventure you've decided to take me on" Andy's voice broke through "but if you need my help, you need to tell me what is going on."

"I got close to a girl within Anton Hill's organisation." Sam started turning to Andy, he didn't know why but it seemed he trusted this rookie. Yes she had blown his UC and a part of him was still angry about that, but the rookie had made a few good points. Some he could not ignore, especially if it meant saving his IC "Emily; she is his accountant, crazy math brain with a gift for laundering money. Anyway, Anton pulled her off the streets and sent her to night school…"

"What do you mean pulled her off the streets?" Andy asked, worried she already knew the answer. Her heart sank at Sam's reply.

"She was hooking for him, she started when she was 12" He paused, and watched as a kaleidoscope of emotions crossed Andy's face "Do you know what she wants now? To get her CPA"

He looked away then, feelings of guilt coming to the surface "She has been collating a copy of all his ledgers. I was waiting on her to finish and then we were going to take that bastard down."

He glanced over at Andy; she was sitting there quietly, no judgement and no response. "I need to go back for her"

"Okay, but why not just call for back up? If Anton is here…" Andy began.

"Not going to happen" Sam cut across her, his tone brooking no argument.

"But he'll kill her" Andy stuttered in shock "That's what you said…"

"I never carded her, okay?" Sam's words left a cold feeling in the pit of Andy's stomach. There was so much riding on this, a young girl's life was riding on the decisions her TO was making and everything felt wrong. "I did it to keep her safe, the minute you card a confidential informant and type their name into a computer you might as well put it on the six o'clock news" he didn't know what drove him to explain it to her, but the look in her eyes, the fierce turn of her mouth told him exactly what she thought of his newest admission. "I've never carded a CI in my life…it's only a problem coz I got burned" the moment the words were out of his mouth he wanted to take them back. This was neither the time nor the place to rehash that particular argument.

"You mean because I burned you" Andy's voice was resigned, quiet, accepting the guilt that he had unconsciously laid on her. "What do you want me to do?"

"Seriously?" Sam just stared at his new rookie. After her bull headedness in tracking him down the day before, he had assumed she was one of those that had a definitive understanding of right and wrong. "Look Emily was off the books. I couldn't risk Anton finding out about her. It means the department is not responsible"

"I said okay Sir." Andy restated, her eyes never leaving her TO's face. He was worried, not about himself, but about someone he had put in harm's way. She got that. "What do you want me to do?"

"It would look less suspicious if you went in." He replied, dragging his hand through his hair once more. He didn't want to put anyone else on the line, but if he wanted to get Emily out safely his new rookie would be the best option. "They don't know you, if you could go in and fake an arrest…"

"An arrest? You have a play?" he could almost see her brain ticking over "…we could always go with a drug bust, or unpaid parking tickets?"

"A drug bust or unpaid parking tickets?" Sam raised his eyebrows in amusement. "You want to go for any other extremes there McNally, how about Terrorism?" Andy's gaze hardened at his obvious jibe and she began to retreat into herself, once again hearing Ven's voice in her head. Seeing her walls start to go back up Sam found himself unconsciously reaching out to her, giving her an olive branch. "I was thinking more like unpaid child maintenance" he continued.

"Do you even have a warrant?" Andy asked, staring at him suspiciously.

"Well, no, but this should do the trick" he pulled out an envelope and handed it to her "it only needs you to get her out of the office and into this car."

"What's in it, really?" Andy asked taking the envelope

"A Chinese menu…" Sam shrugged, a small smile finding its way back onto his face at the sight of his rookie dropping her jaw.

"You want me to go and extract a target using a Chinese menu?" her obvious disbelief made his smile grow into a grin.

"You're 5-0 aren't you?" he smirked at her

"Huh, what?" Andy asked confused

"Cop" he stated as if talking to a child

"You want me to go into a potential hostile situation, by myself, armed only with a Chinese menu?" Andy reiterated, just to make sure she understood her TO exactly.

"Yep!" Sam replied now grinning from ear to ear.

"What about earlier?" she pushed back

"What about earlier?" he countered

"Repeat after me…" Andy began, attempting to mimic Sam's deeper voice "…if at any time I cannot get hold of my TO or the station, I will not enter an unknown situation. I will remain in a safe location until I receive either back up or further instructions."

"Well you are with your TO and we are not requesting back up, so let's assume these are your further instructions"

Sighing Andy pocketed the envelope and gestured in front of her "Where am I going?"

"There is a red metal door down that alley on your right; red gang tag. It's open. Go up three flights; go into a small office on your left. That is where you will find Emily Starling."

Andy nodded once and turned to go. Just before her hand closed around the door handle she felt a hand grab her left arm. Turning she saw a brief flash of concern on her TO's face before it disappeared to be replaced with his usual smirk. "Be careful McNally. Get in. Get out. Don't faff"

"No faffing; got it." She stated coldly, once again feeling her hackles rise. She knew he wouldn't and couldn't have known about her history, but still, being spoken to like a rookie was beginning to itch.

Slamming the door behind her, just to make a point, Andy disappeared around the corner. Sam watched her go with a growing feeling of trepidation. He had no idea if he had just sent his new rookie into a potentially violent situation but other than going in himself he didn't know what else to do. He knew she had a point; he should have called for backup. Oli would have helped, so would have Noelle, but this was his mistake and he had to clean it up. Once again lost in his musings he didn't see the guy walk up to the car, the first he knew of his presence was when the passenger door open and a gun was thrust in his face.

"Hello JD my boy, Anton thought you might pop by."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Oh my god…okay, so I am horrendously sorry at how long it has been since I've updated this…AND I left you on a cliff hanger…I am so so sorry. My little sister has been ill for a while now and it all came to a head a few weeks ago. But silver lining is that because of that she is finally getting the attention from the doctors that she needs and we are well on our way to getting her better. **

**So to the story, I have done something a little different this time. Basically, because this is a little more action, I didn't feel like a flashback really suited here. In fact I thought it just distracted from the story. I am more than happy to include them if they make sense and allow you guys to understand where Andy is coming from, but basically everything in this chapter can be explained from previous flashbacks. So you don't have one. I'm sorry to any of you that like the flashbacks, please let me know if you would prefer me to try to incorporate them. But I'm sure you would agree, if they don't do anything to improve the story what is the point of including them? **

**So where did I leave you? Oh yes, Sam having a gun stuck in his face…well, shall we get on and see where that goes? I hope you all enjoy and as always, thank you to all of you that have followed, favourite (I will keep using this until it is deemed a proper word) and reviewed. You guys are amazing. And each review really encourages me to keep writing. So thank you.**

**Chapter 12**

Andy was fed up, she was fed up with the job, she was fed up with her sarcastic TO, but mostly she was fed up with this damn red door. "'It'll be open' he said 'Just walk right in' he said. Open my arse" she grumbled wriggling her pick and wrench in a vain hope that she'd hear the click. God what she wouldn't do to have an M1030 breaching round in her hands right about now. Glaring at the offending red door she thought about turning around, heading back to the car and giving Officer Swarek a piece of her mind. If only she wasn't so damn proud. Sighing at her own flaw, she returned her attentions to breaking the seemingly infallible lock. After a few more minutes of calling the lock every name under the sun Andy finally heard the heavenly sound of some pins falling into place. Gingerly turning the handle she almost wept with joy as the door began to open. It wasn't that she didn't have faith in her own abilities, she did. It was more the fact that she didn't have to go back to the car as a failure.

Stepping through the door Andy paused. Something wasn't right. She didn't know what and she didn't know why, but something was off. A part of her felt elated at the feeling, it had been a long time since her gut instinct had kicked in like this and she realised she missed it. Her gut reaction had helped her and her team through numerous missions over the years, hell it had been so damn successful it had slowly become a part of her decision making process while out in the field. Something that Andy now berated herself for. Once back on home soil she had done everything possible to switch it off, trying to drown out the inner voice that had been unable to save Jenkins.

Shaking her head to try to throw her mind off its current thought pattern Andy relocated to a more concealed position. Reassessing the courtyard Andy noticed how little was around; the crates she was currently using as cover were the only ones there. She could see a few faint dusty outlines scattered across the floor, which indicated a previous presence of other containers, and from what Andy could tell they had been occupying those spaces recently. Something was definitely amiss and, putting that together with the radio call from HQ earlier, Andy had to assume that Anton Hill was already back to work and had begun to move his businesses.

"Sir, we have a problem, something is off. I think Anton's been here recently, I think he's consolidating his business, which means we need to get back up. We cannot do this alone if his goons are still around" She stated quietly into her radio. She knew that her TO didn't want to get others involved but the situation had changed, for the worst in her opinion.

"Officer hotshot I believe" the voice that responded left Andy cold.

"Where is Officer Swarek?" Her mind went into overdrive. The dick had his radio, Swarek would never go anywhere without his radio, not while he had a rookie out in the field, or so she would hope. Therefore there were only two explanations, one – He was currently still with the radio in which case Anton Hill had them both. Two – he had managed to get away from Anton Hill, but left his radio behind in the action. Andy closed her eyes. Both scenarios could be true but she knew deep down that Sam Swarek was still with his radio.

"Officer Swarek? Officer Swarek?" Hill repeated; the second time drawing out Sam's name. "I'm assuming you are talking about the piece of shit bleeding at my feet right now?"

"That piece of shit is an officer of the law. You hurt him; you will forever be looking over your shoulder" Andy retorted, using all of her training to push down the rising panic and maintain a calm tone. "Let him go, hand yourself in and we can deal with this like adults." She winced at her closing, but she'd said it now, there was no going back.

"Like adults Officer Hotshot? What exactly would that entail?" Anton came over the radio, his voice quiet but Andy could hear the beginnings of anger "this piece of shit came into MY organisation and began spying on MY people. Am I not allowed a little retaliation?" Andy could only wince as she heard a boot impact with something a lot softer followed by a short sharp exhale of air. It raised her hopes though. Swarek was alive and Anton clearly had no plans to kill him just yet. It gave her time. Time to do what though? As her mind began to cycle through the different options she began to survey her area. They knew she was here; which means any criminal mastermind worth his salt would have sent his men out searching for her. She probably had the maximum of 5 minutes to get to higher ground.

"Sure you are." Andy replied as her eyes alighted on a nearby drainpipe "take his toys, bad mouth him to all of his friends, hell insult his mother if you really want to, but do you really think physically harming a police officer is the intelligent thing to do here?" She was rambling, wasting his time as she moved quickly to the bottom of the pipe. Taking one more look around she threw herself up and grabbed the first available hand hold. Feeling her muscles begin to react to the strain she almost smiled. It had been too long since she had done anything this strenuous and if the situation had been different she may have enjoyed it a little more.

Hearing another exhale as Anton (or one of his goons) made contact with Swarek; Andy resolved to try to keep her mouth from running off. "I suggest you don't irritate me Officer Hotshot." Anton bit through the radio. "I am not in the best of moods as it is."

"Sure" Andy replied, keeping one eye on the area below and the other on the stairway. "I'll try to keep that in mind" attempting to speak only as she exhaled, trying to keep her voice as level as possible.

"Why don't you just come and join us?" Anton suggested "I believe it would be better for your colleague's health if he could see you"

Pulling herself over the top of the building Andy dropped to her knees. She knew if she didn't hand herself in Swarek would be shot. Of course if she did hand herself in both her _and_ Swarek would be shot. She was between a rock and a hard place. Then she remembered Emily. If Emily truly had the information that Swarek was talking about she could use Emily as leverage. It meant leaving Swarek with Anton in the faint hopes that her continued absence wouldn't spark an immediate execution, but it had a better chance of getting them all out of this mess alive and, hopefully, in one piece.

"Just tell me where you are…" she responded while debating her next move. Swarek had told her that Emily was in a room on the third floor on the left of the stairway. That was the other end of the building but at least it was directly below her. If she could get to Emily and convince the girl to help out they may be in with a chance.

Watching as two guys appeared on the top of the stairway, guns in hand, Andy grabbed her radio and changed the frequency. "HQ this is 8722. We are in an alley between Keefer and E Georgia. We have a hostage situation. Officer Swarek is currently being held at gun point by Anton Hill. Back up required, but kill the whistles and bells he doesn't need to know you are coming."

"Say again 8722" came the confused reply

"We are in an alley between Keefer Street and E Georgia Street." Andy replied slowly, rolling her eyes "About half way down. You need to locate a red door. We have a hostage situation. Officer Swarek is currently being held at gun point by Anton Hill. Back up required, kill the whistles and bells"

"Where are you 8722?" came the response

"Where the hell do you think I am?" Andy bit back angrily. "I'm on the top of the roof in an alley between Keefer Street and E Georgia Street; I'm going after some leverage." She watched as the two guys reached the bottom of the stairs and began to search the courtyard. "Just get the damn back up here"

"We have multiple cars on their way to you 8722; the closest is 7 minutes out"

"Who is the furthest?" Andy asked, her mind beginning to whirl once more as one of the gun toting goons noticed the open door.

"That would be car 1519. They are 15 minutes out." Came the stoic reply.

"Right, have everyone on that time scale. We have multiple bodies all armed. Having officers come in one at a time is just setting them up to be taken out."

"McNally?" Andy grimaced as she heard Boyko come over the line. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Sir, there is no time to explain Sir" Andy stated "If you want Swarek to live through this you have got to trust me Sir"

"McNally, that officer in there is a cop…" Boyko paused as if considering his next words "he is not a soldier…"

"I know that Sir, he's not part of the plan Sir" she responded getting frustrated.

"McNally…"

"Dammit Sir!" Andy interrupted, her frustration reaching breaking point. "I am running out of time sir. I need to be _in_ the room they are holding Swarek _before_ the squad cars turn up Sir. That gives me 14 minutes and counting Sir. Please just let me do this."

"Don't do anything stupid McNally…." His unspoken words were like a knife to Andy's gut. She knew she had screwed up momentously yesterday but it was not helping to remind her.

"Understood Sir. McNally out" with that she changed back to her earlier frequency and headed in the direction of where Emily should be.

"Don't tell me you've gotten shy all of a sudden?" she baited Hill. The muffled thump and resulting groan calmed her nerves. Yes she had just gotten him beaten, but at least she knew he was still alive.

"Where are you Officer Hotshot?"

"Waiting on you to tell me where I need to go…" she replied calmly while trying to determine if she had gone far enough around the roof.

"If you just go back to the red door you found yourself breaking through a little while ago, my men will escort you to me." His tone just that little bit to serene to be believable.

"And have you shoot me?" Andy came back, faking a fear she wasn't really feeling. "Just tell me where you are and I will come to you. You have my TO, it's not like I am going to do anything stupid."

"McNally…" Sam's barely perceptible voice came over the open airwaves. "Run McNally, run"

Any anger she may have been holding on to against her TO dissipated in that instance. His willingness to sacrifice himself was something that Andy knew all too well. But she was a soldier at heart and the one rule you never broke was leaving a man behind. The following 3 noises had her closing her eyes. The pain and fear that he must be going through only served to strengthen her resolve rather than weaken it.

"Don't hurt him anymore." Andy pleaded into the radio, the whole time watching the two guys below her light up and begin chatting innocuously. No doubt arguing over which one would get the honours to shoot her. "I'll come to you" she breathed over the radio, allowing a slight touch of panic to enter her voice. "Just tell me where you are…please?"

"The basement" Anton said after a briefly pause. "Get your arse to the basement Officer Hotshot and we'll deal with you two little pigs then." his tone was final.

Turning her gaze back down the wall, Andy saw a ledge just beneath her, hoping against hope it was a window ledge she turned around and dropped her legs over, holding on to the roof she hung there long enough to determine that a) it was indeed a window ledge and b) there were no gun toting idiots presently residing in the room.

Dropping down, and grabbing hold of the window that was thankfully ajar she managed to slide herself into the room. Taking a quick sweep of the ransacked room she glanced back once to make sure her attempt at wall gymnastics hadn't been noticed. As expected the two guys were still chugging on their cigarettes and gossiping like old women.

The ransacked room was all the proof Andy needed to realise that Emily's cover was blown. If that was the case the girl was either dead or with Anton. Either way, the only chance she had of saving her was to go through with the original plan, albeit a little more creatively.

Keeping an eye on the door and an ear to the corridor outside Andy began rummaging through Emily's belongings. Grinning in delight when she came across a small metal object, she pocketed the USB and made a bee line for the exit. Slowly turning the handle, pretty sure that they wouldn't be looking for her on the 3rd floor, she unholstered her gun and scanned both ways. After ascertaining it was clear she headed for the stairs. She knew that Anton would have his men stationed along the way and it was imperative that they did not find her before she got to Swarek. This was causing her a dilemma, if she came across any of his goons taking them out would show her hand to Hill, but if they caught her they could technically find the USD before she was ready to reveal it.

Getting to the stairs, still no clearer as to what would be the best approach Andy closed her eyes. It was a simple sound; a gentle swish of air that had her right arm going up and blocking the oncoming attack from that side. With her eyes snapping open she grabbed her attackers arm with her left and pulled him in closer, throwing her right arm, gun and all, around his neck. Pulling him back towards the wall behind her, she held on, squeezing until he fell into unconsciousness. Letting him fall to the ground Andy looked around, taking in a fire extinguisher on the opposite wall. Grabbing it, she turned with force and belted her now unconscious attacker around the head, hopefully knocking him out for a little longer. Pulling his dead weight into a nearby room she realised she had made her decision.

Heading downstairs, stopping at regular intervals to check both below and above her Andy made swift work down to the basement level. Looking at her watch she realised almost 10 minutes had gone past. About to turn down the single corridor Andy stopped as a shadow began to grow towards her. Reholstering her gun, she held the fire extinguisher in her right hand and positioned herself against the wall. As the shadow gave way to a human being Andy struck, knocking him out in one go, a small smile of satisfaction crossing her face. Realising that there were no rooms in which to deposit him, Andy pulled him under the stairway and just hoped that none of the other wandering apes would think to look there.

Deciding that the best idea was to go back the way the guy had come Andy once again unholstered her weapon and continued on. Reaching the double doors at the end she put her hands up and spoke out.

"Anton? It's me. I'm coming in" She said in a clear, concise and "please don't shoot me you motherfucker" tone, before pushing open the doors.

"Officer Hotshot…you live up to your name it seems" Anton greeted her, eyeing her warily. "I seem to have lost track of one of my men."

Andy shrugged in response, deciding against telling him he'd actually lost two.

"Drop your weapon Officer, drop it or I will have my men kill your colleague here" he said, gesturing to a body curled up on the floor.

Andy indicated to her gun with her eyes and gently put it down, keeping sight of the 3 criminals in the room with her.

"Now kick it away" he stated coldly. At his demand Andy kicked it feebly, shrugging once more in an attempt to look helpless, as the gun only moved half a metre away.

Sweeping her gaze around the room, her eyes rested on Swarek. He was curled up on the floor, his whole body looking battered and bruised, his face turned towards her. She tried to smile reassuringly, but was pretty sure it came out looking like a grimace. The fact that the young girl hovering over him recoiled at the sight only confirmed it.

"Hi Emily" Andy smiled at the young girl, it was a guess on her part, but a damn good guess as she saw Anton stiffen out of the corner of her eye. "Don't worry about a thing. I've got it handled. Thank you for the hints, managed to find everything." Seeing the young girl's face begin to frown Andy was pleasantly thrilled to see Swarek motion for Emily to play along.

"No worries" she choked out from behind blooded and broken lips. Andy figured she had most likely felt the weight of Anton's anger as much as her TO, if not more, and a cold feeling in the pit of her stomach began to grow.

"What have you told her?" Anton quietly asked turning on his young protégé. "What have you told her you whore?"

"She told me where to find the data she had cleverly managed to collate over the last few months. Data that will quite happily shut down all your operations as well as send you to prison for a very long time." Andy stated bluntly.

"And where is it?" Anton asked, signalling his men to close in.

"Don't" Andy held up her hand and looked each man in the eye. "If you come any closer I will go on my radio and I will call in my back up."

"Back up?"

"Yes, back up" Andy calmly replied. "I have over 20 officers outside right now just waiting on my command to enter. If they do not hear from me in less than 1 minute they will be storming this building." She looked over at Swarek.

"I will give you this USB" Andy signalled to her pocket asking if she could go in there. At Anton's nod she pulled out the USD. "This is everything Emily had on your business. I will call off the cops and you will allow me to take my colleague and Emily out of here"

"Do you really think I will let this snivelling traitor go? Either of them?" Anton asked in surprise. "They lied to me, they betrayed me…"

"They? One of them is a cop. It's his job to lie to you, to betray you…" Andy replied "If you want to get out of here, if you want to disappear before the cops come in you have less than 30 seconds. What is your answer?"

Hill stared at her, trying to judge her sincerity "Is this the only copy" he demanded of Emily. Watching her nod in fear, gauging her reactions he turned back to Andy "Fine" he said, holding out his hand. "Give me the USB"

"Let me take my gun, let me get to my people and I will give you the damn drive" Andy countered. Watching as Hill stepped back and waved to his men to do the same Andy felt the beginnings of hope. Grabbing her gun as she quickly walked to Swarek she threw the USB at Hill. As he scrambled for it she turned, keeping Swarek and Emily behind her she pointed her gun at Anton. "Now go." She demanded "Before I shoot you through the eyes and drop you like a sack of potatoes." Andy heard the coldness of her voice and just hoped that Swarek was in too much agony to remember exactly what happened.

She watched as Hill considered her "You are an interesting novelty Officer Hotshot. I'll be seeing you around." As he turned to go Andy could only smile as the double doors burst open and officers from the 15th division came storming through.

**A/N: So, whatcha think? Soldier Andy to the rescue huh? Let's hope Sammy boy doesn't remember just how efficient Andy was. **

**And it turns out Boyko knows about Andy's past (who would have thought that), but the question you have to ask yourself is…did anyone overhear his conversation with Andy?! Oh yes, we are having some fall out over that little radio transmission. **

**Please let me know what you think, honestly, every review is like a little bit of chocolate to me and you all know that women can never have enough chocolate!**

**Hope you are all fantastic! And I promise I will try to update soon. :-) x x x**


End file.
